Total Drama Island
by bruno14
Summary: So, Do you remember The first season right? What if The challenges, Host, CHef and The Island were the same, but not the characters? At least some of them. well that is what this story is about.
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

**Hello, so, a lot of you may be wondering ¿WHat the hell is this?. First of all, it´s not n originbal idea, crfedits go to Fanfiction Author Fangren, Go check her story Total Shuffled Island which is where I inspired from.**

 **Basically, the idea is the same, there will be the sam island, sam Host, same Chef, same first location, but the characters will be different.**

 **Now, here´s the deal, I put the name of all characters (Blainelet excluded) in piece of papers and got them out one byu one, the first are the ones who will compete in Island, the nwx are going to be added in World Tour, the next will be the "new" cast of Revenge, and the last lot of will be in Pahkitew.**

 **I already talkd to Fangren and she told me it was gine.**

 **Regarding the ships, I can only assure you cannon ships in Island, there are others that I´m not sure about, other than that most of the ships will be in the fan territory.**

 **There will be Male x Male and Female x Female ships not just Hetero, Mainly because most cannon ships are separated from each other.**

 **now whitout any more to say, here is the First Episode of Total Drama Island.**

The camera show us a landscape with some trees, water and some docks. then, suddenly, a man with black hair and eyes of the same color appeared, he was rather handsome and he has clpthes that although simple looked quite expensive

"Yo, were coming at you live here, from Camp Wawanakwa . Somewhere in Muskoka Ontario." the man said. " I'm your host, Chris Mclean, dropping season 1 of the hotest new reality show on Television.. right now" The Host , now known as Chris talked using a variety of hand gestures.

The scene changes and we swe Chris walking in the Dock while explaining. "Here's the deal, 22 campers signed up to spend Eight weeks right here in this crummy old Summer Camp. They will complete in challenges against each other" As the Host walked we see the sign of 'Camp Wawanakwa'. "And have to face the Jugdement of their fellow campers.

"The camera give us a close up to the Host face. "Every three days , one Team will either win a reward or watch one of their team walk down the Dock of Shame."He said pausing a bit. "Take a ride on the Loser boat" He chuckled at that and the camera shows a sign of the Loser Boat. "And leave Total Drama Island for good".

Now we see a place which resembles a Fire Place, with Eleven Wood Seats, placed at the other side of the fire place. "Their fate will be decied here! At the dramatic Campfire Ceremonies, where each weeks, all but one csmper will recieve... a Marhsmellow. "Chris says as he grabs a Stick which has a Marshmellow on it, he then eats the Marsmellow. "In the end, only one will be left standing ,and will be l rewarded with cheese tabloid fame." he shows some tabloid with his face on it "and, a small fortune "he shows a chest with shimmering gold coins, some rubies and a cup "which let's face it theyll probably end up in a week." He says lifting an eyebow.

"To survive"He says . " They'll have to battle, black flies."Flies are shown flyibg and a pair of claws trying to shoo them away. "Grizzly bears"the claws from before are shown belonging to a Bear. "Disgusting camp food." A plate with small sworms and some sort of Big Larva is shown."And... each other.

"Every mooment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situatex all over the Camp . " As he says this, there are shots of various places proving his point.

"Who will stumble undeg the preasure . Find out here! Right now! , on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!."

(Theme song)

"We are back and we see the host again in the Dock of Shame.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island . "he exclaimed. "Alright " He says putting his hands on his hips."It's time to meet our first eleven campers"

There is a close up on his face. "We told them they'll be staying at a Five Star resort, so if they seem a little TO'd that's probably why"He says good mannered clearly going to enjoy the campers reactions.

A boat arrives and leaves a guy which is tall and muscled, he hashis hair brown. And his shirt is green with white and a drawing of a D.

"DJ" The Host said greeting him.

"Yo Chris Mclean. "DJ greeting back high fiving The Host. "How's it going?" Then he got a confused as he looked around. "Hey, you are sure we got the right place here? , where's the Hot Tub At?"He asked.

"Yo Daught, this is it . Camp Wawanakwa. "chris said and Smiled."Now go to the end of the Dock to wait for thw others."And at this, DJ grabbed his bags and walked away to the end of the Dock.

"Hmmm, looked a lot different in the aplication form."Hesaid.

Another boat arrived , we now see a girl with Blond Hair and purple eyes, with a Light blue tone. She wears a Grey Jumpsuit.

"Jo, what's up" Chris greeted her, Jo lookez around and scoffed. " Figures we wouldn't be at a Five Star Resort" 'the Take No Prisioners Jockette' said.

"Yeah, we thought sbout that, and we made some challenges Specially harder for you, if you manage to Stay long. "Chris said.

Jo Rolled her eyes." Yeah, like that's gonna Stop me." And went to the end of the Dock with DJ. The Brickhouse with heart waved a hand to greet her, but Jo merely raised An eyebow.

A girl arrived next, she had Blond Hair longer than Jo, she has Sunglasses so so we Can't see her eyes . Her Color of clothes was mostly pink. "Hey Dakota's here,"She say taking her glasses of revealing Green eyes. " and I'm here to...stay?" She looked taken aback at the sight of the Camp . "Ermmm Chris,this isn't worth like a review even, this is really the place where we are satying at?".

"Nop, this is where you are staying. My Crib is an Airstream with AC"Chris said obviously happy for her reaction.

"Hum,"Dakota said and took her phone out. " My daddy is going to find out about this."She said.

"Nop,because I'm taking this." Chris said taking her Phone.

"Hey! Not fair!"Dakota said but then walked ,grumplingly, to the End of the Dock.

The Next boat arrived and left a Boy with Brown Spiky Hair, Brown Eyes,.A Teal Shirt , Blue Jean Pants, Brown Sneakers and a Gap in His Teeth.

"Mike, welcome to the Island man." Chris Says Fist Bumping Mike.

"Hehehe, Thanks." Mike says and walked to the End Of The Docks, DJ Hifgh Fiving him. Jo stayed there crossing her Arms, Dakota was Silent as well.

"Everybody"Chris said as another boat arrived. "This is Linsday."

As Chris says that the camera gives us a look of Linsday from down to up, she is A Tanned girl with Blond Hair and Blue Eyes, her clothes where rather fashionable.

"No to shabby"Chris Told the Camera.

"Hi~" Linsday says in a sing Sogned voice. "you look Sooo Familiar."She said to Chris.

"I'm Chris Mclean" the Host says but it didn't help Linsday if so, she looked more confused."The Host? Of the Show...".

"Oh, that's where I know you from."She says looking happy with herself.

"Ah, yeah"Chris meanwhil3 looked as though he didn't know what more to say.

Another boat arrived leaving a Canadian-Asian girl with Black Hair and grey eyes covered with Sunglesses. From her point of you she was seeing DJ and Mike in in One part of the Sunglasses and Dakota and Linssday from the other one . She took her Glasses of and looked around with a Mean Look.

"Heather..."Chris said with a Smile on his face.

Heather Meanwhile walked with an angry lolk on her face . She walked and Stopped nect to Jo who looked at Her with a Funny look.

"What? Didn't have your Capucchino this morning?" Jo asked Teasingly.

"Ugh, get lost Tomboy."Heather Said And Jo glared at her.

"Ladies and Gentlemants, Lightningh!"Chris announcced as a young black man with Brown and eyes, he also had a Blue sleevles Shirt jumped out of the Boat and landed with experience.

"Sha-Bow"Lightning said while posing. "look at this babies"he says kissing his biceps."you losers better go home because Lightnibg is here to win."He said walking over, Jo smirked as she saw Lightning Walking near hear , she put a foot which make Lightning trip and fall on the Lake, slapshingwater over Heather.

Heather was not happy to say at least. "Ugh!my shoes"she yelled and then walked over the others.

"That's a warning, stay out of my way if yoy value your kiwis" Jo saya to Lightning and then looked at Heqther. " you too.

Chris was laughting so he didn't saw when a Red-headed young man, with glasses and a blue shirt with a hamburguer othe middle he was breathing heavily and that"s what got Chris to notice him.

"Welcome to camp Harold"Chris said greeting Harold , who then began to look at the surroundings.

"Err , what's he looking at?"Mike asked DJ who shrugs in response.

"So you mean that the show is at a crummy camp instead of a Big Stage?"'The Dweeb asked.

"You got it"Chris said.

"Yes!" Harold Cheered which surprised Chris and the others. "That is so much more favorable to my skills"he saidwalking to the others.

Chris made a face of disgust.

Another boat arrived, leaving a girl with styled black hair and black eyes , she was dressed im a violet top, also a belt of the same colir. Her trousers are sky blue and her sandals are violetwith grey heels. She was sprying her hair.

"Oh yea, two moee capes won't be enough"The girl said.

"Our"Chris started tl say and then bgan tl cough. "Next... camper... isn, Ann Marie"He said in between coughs.

As she began to draw closer to the othet campers they soon began to cough as well.

"Hey! Cut it with the spray"Jo said.

"Make me"Ann Maria said In a defensive way while Still applaying some hair spray.

Their glares met each other and it was a star battle, Harold then began to look over Ann Marie whl noticed it andstopped the Glare Battle.

"Hey!, what's your deal?"'The Jersey Girl' Asked annoyed.

"I've never seen a girl like you in person "Harod said ehich confused Ann Maria.

"Whaat? " She asked confused .

"You are so Big, and loud." Harold said moving his hands.

"Excuse me? Oh you just didn't say that tl me. , I'll make you regret it."Ann Marie began as the pthers looked warily from beehind but she aropped her trail as she saw Harold doing some weird Karate Postures, she simply raised an eyebow as he kept dping ir, then she used her Spry on hom which made him began to cpugh for aor as he went down with Ann Marie still applaying Spry at him.

"I should probably end this... nah " Chris said ." Our Ninth contestant is Trent."

A boat arrived leaving a bow with a rather big head , Black Hair and green eyes, he had a Light geeen shirt with a Black hand in the middle . He had a Guitar on his shoulders.

"Hey, good to meet you man" Trent greeted Chris saw you on tht figure skiting show. Nice work " he Fist Bumped Chris who did it back in good mood, probably with some ego bust.

" Hey Thanks man, I knew I rocked that show."Chris said.

"I think I have seen it before" Mike says ." I think that in the show one of the guys throwed his partner on her head...they got inmunity Though" he said this mie to the others and ended confused at that last sentence.

"Lightning isn't going to need any inmunity because he is going to Win all the challenges byy himself."Lightning said."Well if I got drop on my head my looks would be ruined and I can't risk that, imagine My Photo setions"She sais horrified at the thought.

"Well, I would like to drop on my head. "Linsday say.

"So this is it?"Trent asked as he saw thw other contestants, Ann Marie still spraying Harold .

And he was Still Coughing. "Alright then " Trent said unsure , he walked and stayed next to Mike."Hey Man"He said Smiling

"Hey"Mike Responded Smiling Back.

Ann Marie finally stopped using her spry on Harold who after having Stop Coughing smiled as in an apology.  
" our next camper is Dawn" Chris said but was confused when there was no boat and no girl . he then felt a tapo on his shoulders which made him fall back in fear. he then recomposed himself and tried not to shown that he was still nervous. " Oh, there you are"

Dawn is a short girl, her skin is pale and her hair is very light blond. she hs blue eyes. she has a green T-shjirt and a grey skirt. she has pruple hoses.

´The Moonchild´ was looking at Chris as if Studiying him. "#you know, your Aura is very Dark, you should probaby go to see a Psychologist"

"don´t know, and don´t care" Chris said simply althought a little annoyed.

Dawn then walked next to Mike. and then saw him. " I have never seen an Aura like yours before". she said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Mike said nervous and Trent Raised an eyebow at his behaivour.

" it´s like -" Dawn began to say but Chris interrumped her.

"Alright, our cheerleader chick, Samey" Chris said as a girl walked out of the boat. she had blonde hair and Teal eyes, she is wearing a red cheerleading uniform.

"uhh my name it´s actually Sammy" ´The Good Twin´ said.

"I thought your name was Samey, being the second twin and all" Chris said.

"Yeah, but.-" Before Sammy could add more she was interrumped by Chris.

"Your offitial name will be Sammy!" Chris said out loud.

Sammy looked down in saddnes, even away from Amy she was still going to be called that.

"And here, is Dave" Chris said as another boat arrives, this time is a boy with black hair and brown eyes. he has a sky blue T-shit and some brown trousers.

"Hi, do you know if in this Island are there any Germs? or more than usual?" ´The Normal Guy´ asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah, I can Assure you that there are lot of germs here, in fact. this hold Island is loated with those" Chris said and Dave eyes widened with alarm he was about to go back to the boat but then noticed the boat was already gone.

"Seriously!? " He said franitcally and walked to the others with a rather paranoia in his eyes. tyhe others just watched him as if he was insane.

"Here... is Jasmine" Chris said and next to him was probably the tallest girl to arrive yet she has Black hair and Black eyes, her Outfit was one that kinda resemblers one of Indiana Jones .

"Hey there Mate" Jasmine said. and walked to the others , Harold seemed to want to speak but then remembered what Ann Maria said and did and decied to keep quiet.

Jasmine walked over and stayed next to Sammy, she looked at her and saw she was sad.

" Hey, everything ok there?" Jasmine asked. and Sammy looked in surrpise to see someone talking to her.

"Oh, yes. it´s just.. Nevermind." Sammy said quickly as if trying to hide something.

Jasmine raised an eyebow but decied to keep it quiet for now.

another boat arrived leaving a Sad looking girl, she had black hair in two ponytails, and grey eyes, she was wearing a grey and black top and a Pink short. her bod was rathnky.

"Sadie, this will be your knew home for the next eight weeks" Chris said and we can see how does the camp looks like, but most than anything it shows the cabins. Sadie looks like she is about to cry.

And she actually cries.

"Well, this is awkard." Chris said and began to push Saide to the rest of the campers.

Linsday sees Saide in the state she is and had a look of concern on her face.

"oh, are you ok?" Linsday asked.

Sadie stop her cries and began to Sniff. " it´s just that my BFFFFL Katie and I had always wanted to go to a Summer Camp, but she didn´t got in this " She said with some tears in her eyes.

"Well, I can be your friends if you want" Linsday says looking happy at the idea.

Sadie then had hope in her eyes but then made a face which says she is thinking about it ... then there is happines. " Sure " She nods, although still loked a b it sad that Katie isn´t here.

Jo rolls her eyes at their behaivour.

A boat arrive , leaving a boy with brown hair, and black eyes. he had a hoodie and round and round glasses.

"Cameron, welcome to the island" Chris greeted him.

Cameron looked amazxed, he breathed a good lot of air. " Fresh air" he then looked over the lake. " A Real Lake". He said amazed again. " And also a bird" .He said looking up just as bird poop fell on his glasses. he looked slightly put out.

Trent snickered in the backgrtound.

"Look" Chris said putting an arm on Cameron´s shoulder. "I know you have overprotective parents, you lived in a bbubble all your liife and never got to meet other people"Chris said and Cameron nodded Hestiantly . " Just try not to be voted off too early".

Camero nodded again. " Yes sir" He said and walked over to the others.

"That´s like woah" Dakota said as a chubby boy with his hair is brown, hiss eyes of the same color and he has some facial hair.

"Sam is next." Chris said as a chubby boy with his hair is brown, his eyes of the same color and he has some facial hair.

"yeah, I´m just reaching level 2" ´The gamer´ said cheering himself, he was walking and playing with his console at the same time.

"Ejem" Chris gave a fake cough.

Sam noticed and quickly looked at hi, and turned off the console.

"Heheh,hi" Sam, said.

"I´m, taking this " Chris said taking his console.

"Hey!" Sam said anbnoyed."Give it back man"

"Sorry, no electronics till the end of the season" Chris said giving Chef the console.

A boat arrived leaving a young and handsome looking young man, he has green eyes and light brown hair. his clothes were like Chris´s . he was looking at the host with admiration in his eyes.

"Oh, man. it so great to meet you" The boy said holding his hands for Chris to shake which the host did.

"Thanks Topher" Chris said looking pleased.

"I have seen all your shows and I want to be like you when I grow up" Topher said.

"Well, it´s great that the producers choosed fine young man like you and Trent" Chris said and Topher went to were the other campers were.

the next boy was rather chubby, he has teal eyes and brow hair. an orange cap covered his hair and he has a big coat. he didn´t said anything.

"B" Chrisw said holding a hand to high five him and B High fived him back but didn´t said a word. he walked over and stayed next to Dawn who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your Aura is a shade of purple, it suits you though" Dawn said and B smiled at that.

"Campers, Courtney" Chris said helping a young woman to get out of the boat. she had brown hair and Black eyes, she has greckles near the nose. she use a Dark grey swater above a cream shirt.

"Thanks" SHe said politely. accepting Chris´s help. then walked to the campers. " You must be the other campers it´s an honor to meet you" The others just stared at her, she simply walked to stand at the end of the line.

The next boy to artive had Wizard´s clothes, and a fake beard. he hasd black hair and black eyes.

"Hello Everyone" The Boy said.

"Leonard, Welcome." Chris said.

"In Welcome for accepting me here I will make pancackes for you" Leonard said as he took his wans.. yes wand, out of his pocket. "Comeckus.. Panckekus" He said the spell, they waited some seconds but nothing happened.. as they expected. "Hum, it worked before."

"It sure did" Chis said patting the young man and then sending him to the other campers.

"And out last camper it´s... Izzy" Chris said as a girl witrh red hair, green eyes and clothes that were mostytly colored with different tones of green was shown on a boat.

"Hi...Hi..." She said waving her hand but she wasn´t looking where she was walking and because of that she tgripped with the front of the boat, fgell off it and she hit her chin with the wood of the dock.

Everyone winced.

""Guys, she could be seriously hurt" Courtney said and went to help her, Dj also went to help Izzy.

once they got her out of the water she staid kneeded and then began to shake like a dog getting the water out of her hair and body.

"That felt ... sooo. " She began to said "... Good, Except for hitting my chin . is this a summer camp? that it´s so cool,, do you have paper mache here? are we going to eat soon?" she said in a really fast way.

"That is a good quiestion, Lightning hasn´t had his DPA yet" Lightning exclaimed exasperated while the others just hgave him a weird look.

"Daily Protein Allotment? , Duh! It´s obvious" Lthe Young Man explained.

"Yeah whatever, firts things first, we need a group Photo for the promos. " The Host said . " Everyone on the end on the dock " Chris said singnaling them where they had to go.

the campers then walkedd to the end of the dock, some where indifferent,l some where smiling and others , Heather and Jo, were Scowling.

they went to arrange themselves, B being the largest one was at the middle , cameron on tip of him using him as support and he was waving to the cameraand smiling. To B´s left where DJ Smiling and at DJ´s Right was Lightning Fist bumping. They were behinf Linsday who was also smiling, Dave who was looking Shyish at the camera and Dawn who was smiling too. in front of them were Izzy, Sammy and Courtnet , Izzy was sitted but Sammy and Courtney where kneed. in front of B where Dakota and Saide sitted with their backs against each other and posing.

To B´s Right was Sam smiling and with a Console in his hands it seems he got more than one to the island, Mike and Trent were also there and Smiling at the camera, Harold was begind them with a somewhat indiferent look on his face. In front of them where Jasmine and Topher both kneeling and smiling. Next to Trent was Heather with her arms crossed and smiling . in front of her, Leonard was doing some weird wizard pose, Ann Marie was kneeded next to him and giving him an annoyed look. Jo was next to Leonard with herr arms crossed and a scowl on her face

the host jumped into a boat and took a Camera in his hands, "Ok" Chris said. "in one.. two.. three" there was a click but then.. " Oops, ok forgot the lents caps" Chris said pointing to it. " OK, hold that pose." he said as he began counting again "One... Two... Oh, no , wait." He checked again. "Cards Full" He smiled "Hang on"

"Come on, we haven´t got all day" Jo said clearly annoyed.

"It´s not like you are smiling anyway" Heather countered her.

" My knees are beginning to Hurt" Sammy said .

"Got it, ok everyone said... Wawanakwa " Chris said pointing the camera to the campers.

"Wawanakwa-Ahhhhh" Just as the campers finished to say Wawanakwa the dock crushed and everyone fell to the water.

The Photos taked were of the campers trying to swim out of the water.

"Ok Guys, Dry off and meet at the Campfire pit at Ten " The host said.

* * *

now everyone was in the Campfire pits,. some where Sitted and others were simply standing.

"This, is Camp Wawanakwa" The host Explained."Your new home for the next eight weeks."The campers sitting around you will be your cabinmates " As Chris said that there were shots of Dakota llooking at her nails. Dave looking slightly panicked at the tought of having to share the cabins because of the germs. "Your Competition" At this Heather and Jo were shown glaring at each other. "And maybe even your friends you dig? " Linsday and Sadie were shown smiling to each other.

"The camper who manages to stay on total drama the longest, without getting voted off will win One Hunder Thousand Dollars,!" The Host finished with a smile.

"Excuse me, how are the arrengments?" Courtney asked.

" Are they Co-ded?" Ann Maria asked with widened eyes and looked wairly at Harold who Merely Gave her a Smile to show he was regretting what he said earlier.

"Nooo" Chris said Shaking his head. "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other. "

"Excuse me, Kyle " Linsday said saying a wrong name " Can I get a cabin with a Lake view since I am the prettiest one"

"Hold p Blondie, I am the prettiest one here" Ann Maria said glaring at Linsday who gluped.

"Well You are Linsday, but that´s not how it works here" The Host said. "And, it´s Chris " Chris reminded his name annoyed.

"I still can´t believe that Katie isn´t here" Saide said and while she looks like she has recomposed since the first Minutes she had some tears in her eyes. "We had never been apart before, I might break out in Hives. "

"Well it would be fun to share cabins right?" Trent asked Mike

"Yeah, it would totally be " Mike answered .

"Here´s the deal, " Chris said as he took a Piece of Paper" if I call your name out, Go stand over there" He pointed to some where.

"Linsday, Mike, Trent, Heather, B, Izzy, Sadie, Dave Ann Marie Sammy and Topher. From this moment on you are officially known as." Chris said as nhe tossed them a green flag.

"The Screaming Gophers" Chris said as the Flag was shown to have the image of a Gopher prepared to fight.

many campers raised eyebows.

"Could have been worse" Ann Maria said.

"The rest of you over here, Dawn, Lightning, Jo, Cameron, Harold, Courtney, Dakota, DJ, Jasmine, Leonard and Sam.. Move , Move , Move" The Host said to hurry them up.

You guys will oficially be known as.. " Chris said as he tossed a pale red Flag and it revealed to be a Bass.

"The killer Bass" The Host said.

"That is awsome, it´s like, amazing" Harold said in awe.

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera, in all public areas during this competition. ." The Host said.

then there is Static.

* * *

 ***Static***

 **"** You´ll also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. The Host explained. " Let the audience at home know what you are really thinking. " He winked at the end. "Or, just get something of your chest."

 ***Static***

"so far so good, it feels so great to be away from Amy" Sammy says in glee." Although Chris still reminded me of my Nickname," Her face fell for a moment. " oh well. can´t have them all can we?" she added with a smile.-

 ***Static***

"I don´t Get it" Linsday said with her back facing the camera." where´s the camera guy?" She says confused.

 ***Static***

somehow a strange bird entered into the confessional and was applaying make up, when it noticed it was being filmed it gave a squack.

 ***static***

B simply gave the camera thumbs up.

 ***static***

"Alright, any questions?" the host asked but didn´t give much time to answer " Cool, let´s find your cabins.

"Gopher´s you are on the East cabin, Bass you are in the wet. " Chris said signalling them to where the Cabins where.

* * *

"Bunk beds? " Heather asked looking at the accomodations."isn´t this a little , summer camp?".

"That´s the idea girl" An Marie said walking next to her.

"Shut it, Fake tan" Heather said .

"Ye-e-e-s, fight fight fight " Izzy chanted and then laughted crazy like.

then we have a look outside the cabins with chris approaching.,

"Where are the outlets? I have to plug my straining iron" Linsday asked.

"me too" Dakota added.

"There are some in the communal bathrooms, just across the lake." Chris explained.

"Communal bathrooms? But I am not Catholic" Linsday said.

"Not communian , comuniall" The Host said again.

"He means we shower together" Sadie explained to her sniffing a bit.

"Ohm thanks for explaining" Linsday said with a smile on her face and then went back to the cabin.

"WHAT!? " Dave said alarmed . " We shower together?" He said and then he imagined all of the germs tht could possibly be in the bathroom and looked like he was about to faint.

"Dude, are you ok? " Trent asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Dave suddenly snapped out of it. " Yes, yes I am" He said quickly anbd goes to his cabin.

"Well, you better hurry p because you have half an hour to unpack and meet me at the Main Lodge ,Starting..." hHe looked at his watch. "Now!"

then suddenly a scream is heard. it is the scream of a girl or so it seems and it catched everyone attention but in reality it was Dave screaming with a coacroach in front of him moving. the scream.

"Men, he can reallty scream" Ann Marie said.

"Kill it, kill it for god´s sake" Dave said jumping onto one of his bed.

Dj saw the coacroach, one would think that with his size he wouldn´t be afraid of the litle thing but he got a scared look on his face and jumped to the nearest bed. broking it.

"And there... was my bed" Mike said looking bummed.

Some campers like, Harold, Jasmnie and Trent tried to kill the coacroach. others like Heather and Linsday got on one of the other girls. many were screaming, who would think a simple coacroach would cause this disorder. finally Lightining came with and axe.

"I Sha-Got this" Lightining said swining an axe he got from somewhere at the Coacroach killing it.

Dawn arrived late and looked at the Coacroach. she then got a sad look.

"You didn´t have to kill her, she meant no harm" Dawn said angrily at Lightning.

"Yeah, whatever" The Jock said walking out of the cabin."pff, whimp" Jo said to Dave who tried to compose himself.

* * *

"Listen up" A Male voice can be heard as we get a look of what the Main Lodge looks like from the outside.

Then we see a look on the inside, the campers lined up to get food. "I serve, three times a day. And you´ll eat it three times a day. grab your tray. get your food And sit your butts down now" The Black Muscular man in cef clothes said in a loud voice.,

"Hi, question. We´ll be getting the major food groups?" Topher asked.

"Yeah, I wonder that too, because I get Hypoglithemia real bad If I don´t get enoguh sugar" Harold said. between his words we can see Chef´s eye twitching.

"You´ll get a whole lot of Jut the hell up " Chef yells at Harold who then runs off .

"Hum, I wonder if there is a spell to lower his voice" Leonard said mostly to himslef.

"What was that?" The Chef asked. " "Come closer Wizard boy, I didn´t heard you" He said calling Leonard with a finger.

"I-i-i-it was nothing you Great Wizard Chef" Leonard said shaking.

"THat´s what I thought" Chef said ginving Leonard food.

"You , Scrawny Kid." Chef said to Cameron who looked up." Give me your plate" he says as Cameron gives him his plate, Chef then puts what looks like Meat in Cameron´s plate but it somehow manages to come back to the scoop, thern Chef with more force finally puts it in Cameron´s plate again.

"Yo man, Sha-lightning need as many calories and proteines as His DPA Has so are you sure this food has it?" Lightning asked.

"I don´t think you should have asked that Mate " Jasmine said seeing as Chef Caught a Fly without looking with his hand.

"hum, Yeah Lightning doesn´´t care if he made Chef mad." Lightning said.

"Well, He should" Chef said scowling and Putting food on Lightning´s plate and Jasmine´s.

we now see the campers pn their Team Table´s eating and schattings, A burger is shown crawling from one table to another many campers looking at it waringly.

"Welcome to the Main Lodge, "The Host said entering in the Main Lodge. "Your first challenge being in one hour". Chris said as he walked away.

"What do you think thely´ll make us do?" Izzy asked Saide. Ooohhhh something Dangerous?" Izzy said the last part excited.

"I don´t think so ; it´s our first Challenge I mean, How hard can it be" Saide said the dreading words.

" Really? Knwoing Chris. which I do, It´´ll be something dangerous." Topher said.

* * *

we have a time skip of an hour and we see all the campers, not counting Mike, in their bathsuits standing on top of a Huge Cliff.

"I told you" Topher can be heard sating that.

* * *

"Next time on total drama Island" The voice in off of the host said. " Your first task is to jump from this one thousand four hide cliff iknto the lake " Chris explained.

 ***static***

 **"Yeah, He´s not gonna make it" Ann Marie said.**

 ***Static***

 **"I think that if he jumps, he will actually die" Sadie said.**

 ***Static***

B looks scared in his bathsuit . then we see some sharks showing their teeths. then B falling from the cliff.

* * *

 **ok so this is it, the first chapter of this series. I already explained about the ships, by this chapter can you guess who are they goning to be?**

 **also, if I have grammar mistakes you can tell me, English is not my first lenguage, it´s spanish actually´ so I mights get some words wrong.**

 **also, I got everyone in character? what Happened And I didn´t like was that I got more TDI cannon characters than I would have liked so A few scenes are going to be the same.**

 **l don´t tend to update soon but I´ll try to .**

 **other than that, I promise that I will At least end this season.**

 **with nothing more to say, see you and don´t forget to REVIEWWWWWWWW**


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

**"Sha-score!" Hii and welcome to the Second Part of the First episode of my fic, now In this Par I had a Huuuuge writers block, alright maybe not that huge but still, it was pretty big , on the Second Half of the Episode. Also, As I was Writing some thing I was realizing that they could have worked better with other characters but... well I explain more in the Author Note at the end of the chapter-**

 **Here, I´ll Answer the reviews:**

 **MrorbidGringed:**

Are they? I had only heard about the Fic Fangren made. Yeah, most people always do Katie and Sadie and Amy and Sammy together so I am glad that in my shuffled version both pairs were splitted in different season,I am also glad it was Sammy who got into Pahkitew and not Amy since I kind of not like her. As for Sadie winning, well I can´t really tell you if she´ll win but she´ll go further than Her Cannon self and will have more interactions, other than that .

Yeah, I´ll try to improve, the Grammar can be confusing sometimes, also Most of Chris comments I wrote them straight after hearing them from the Cannon episode so I might have mispeled some of those words because of it. other thanb that, thanks for reviewing.

 **TDI Fanfic:**

Yeah, I should probably get a Beta for the Mistakes, I only have the first elimination planned so far So I can tell you it´s not one of those. thanks for reviewing **.**

 **CrissCrossover:**

a fan of harold and Ann Marie as a ship or a fan of their separated individual selves. ?

Sometimes when I write I tend to write fast so a Few words stick together, I try to correct it butI miss some of them.

I will try to get a Beta for this fic, Thanks for Reviewing.

 **Jonathen:**

I can´t really tell you anything because I don´t know XD. I am writing this chapter as they go. I might have some plans for some characters but I´ll might or might not change them., other than that thanks for reviewing.

 **Fangern:**

 **Hii, yeah there were more characters from the Cannon Season. Glad that I Made some things of your interest. And yeah, I´ll probably change a few scenes up as this series goes on. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Alright, that are all the reviews, they are more than what I excpetced ., which were 1... yeah, I have really down standars.**

 **Oh.. Ohh I knew I forgot something last chapter, were tecnically I hadn´t Made the teams yet so I didn´t forgot about it.. anyways, here are the Teams. Mostly for me to remember them but if it helps you then fine XD.**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Mike, Trent, B, Sammy, Sadie, Izzy, Heather, Dave, Ann Marie, Topher AndLinsday.

 **Killer Bass:** Jo, Dawn Harold Lightning, Cameron,m Dj, Courtney, Leonard, Sam , Dakota and Jasmine.

 **Now, without further to say, ley´s being with this second parts, things are going to Get Wet this time around.**

* * *

 **Episode 2 Not So Happy Campers Part 2**

"Last time in Total Drama Island" The Host´s voice in off says as a short montage off what happened the previous Episode Is shown.

"Twenty Two Campers. " There is a short of the campers sitted as Chris explains the rules to the,. "Had signed up to spend Eight Weeks at this Old Summer Camp!." Shots of the inside of the Cabins and the scene of Dave and the Cockroach.

"Then, have to Face the Judgement off their Fellow Campers." The scene of Heather´s arrivals and Lightning killing the Cockroach are shown next.

"Really? knowing Chris, which I do, It´ll be something Dangerous. " the scene when Topher Says that is shown.

Now There´s a Showt in the distance of the CLiff.

"Told Ya" Topher Can Be heard saying.

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

"Ok." Chris says as we areshown the Campers at the top of the Cliff with mixted reactions. "Todays challenge is Three Fold, Your first task is to jump of this High Cliff . Into the Lake."

"Sounds Fun." Izzy said smiling crazy-like next to Topher who is smiling at the camera.

"If You look Down" Chris Continued. "You will se two target Areas."

"The Wider Area represents the part of the Lake that we have stoked with" As Chris says this we see the Lake where there is a large circle and a Smaller circle inside the First. " Psychotic." The Fins of Sharks are shown. " Man- Eating Sharks!" The Sharks then start to jump and shhow their teeth meanincingly.

Cameron is shown guklping next to Jo who huffed as if not impresed.

"Inside that Area is a Safe Zone" Mike is shown looking down somewhat scared. "That´s your target area." Now B, Linsday and Sadie are shown looking scared. "Where , We´re pretty sure it´s Shark free."

"Pretty Sure?" Sam asks Incredously.

"For Each Member on your Team That Jumps and Actually Survives. There will be a Crates of Supplies waiting Below." The Host said and a Pile Of Boxes are Shown. "Inside Each Crate, are Supplies that You´ll need for the second part of the Challenge. Building a Hot Tub. The Team with the Best One Gets To have a Wicked Hot Tub Party Tonight. "Chris say excited. "The loser,will be sending some one home." As He says this we see some suitcases on the Dock.

"Let´s see.. Screaming Gophers, You´re First." The Host Said.

"Ok.." Sammy says after looking down. "Who´s gonna be first?." Crickets sounds can be heard around them.

"Relax" Trent says." This Kind of Shows alwayss makes the interns try the stunts first... At least Most Of Them Do."

XXX

"We need to Test the Stunts First. " Chris said to Cheg who was shirtless and on top of the Cliff. "You Know that."

"Do I look Like an Intern?" Chef asked raising an eyebow.

"No, But the once we had are all on the Hospital." The Host Counteredback. "Come on, just jump you Big Chicken." He says and then does some chicken sounds.

" I Don´t get paid enough for this." Chef deadpanned and then junped screamking all the way down only to land outside of the Safe Zone.

"Hey, I made it." Chef said Happily." I made it man." Juat as he said this we can see the Point Of View of something underwater looking as chef´s feets then we are back to Chef who looks alarmed. "Something just Touched his foot. Hey Chrisd man, something ain´t right here." We see a Shark Fin circling Chef. Then suddenly Chef is pulled underwater. only for seconds later to Jump out of the water. " Ahhhh!" He screams as he jumped away as a Shark jumped towards him.

Now we are back to Chris. "Well." He says as he writes something on a clipboard. "Seems Safe Enough."

XXX

"So, Who´s up?" Ann Marie asks and there is a silence.

"I-I don´t think I Can Do It." Mike says with fear but then gasps as if taking a lot of air and suddenly he now has Red Lypstick and his eylashes are more femenine like. "But Svetlana, The Olympic Queen Offf Gymnastics Can." ´She´ Says. she decides to back away a few meters and then after doing some valet jumps, she jumps into the lake doing a Perfect Diving Landing on the Safe Zone.

Dawn noticed the change in Mike´s Behaivour and puts a face that says that she´s thinking.

 **(Static)**

We can see Trent in the Confessional.

"okay, that was weird. But at least Mike got us a head start. " The Cool Guy said smiling and then got a confused look. "Is it Mike or Svetlana?." He asks but then shrugs.

 **(static)**

 **"** I´ sorry, There´s no way I´m doing this" Heather suddenly says.

"Why not?" Sammy asks.

"Hello, National TV. I´ll get my hair wet . " The Queen Bee says like it is obvious.

"Like your hair is great to being with."Ann Marie says applaying some spry to her hair..

"And yours any better why?" Heather Countered Back.

"Well, my looks are the best, I mean. Check me out." Ann Marie says. "Perfect hair. Perfect Tan." SHe says gesturing with her hand her hair and body. "All this is worth a billion." She says glaring at Heather, the other backed away.

"Please, as if you are just some Jersey Girl wanna be who thinks she is great and has a big ego." Heather says.

"Shut up you Mall-shoppinh, Pony Tail, girl picked in High School Prom." Ann Maria says glaring.

"At leas I´m popular." Heather says smiling smugglingly.

The other gasped, Sadie and Linsday looked scared. Sammy was looking worried while Topher looked with an amused smile as if enjoying the Drama.

"I´m popular too." Ann Marie says shruggering." and You´re jumping.l"

"Make Me." Heather says looking straight into the other girls eye who was glaring at Her.

Ann Marie picked Heather up and threw her off the cliff , Heather screaming all the way down.

Surprisingly Heather gets into the Safe Zone, she gets her head out of the water splitting water out of her mouth and her hair wer.

"Ugh, Ann Marie, you are totally Dead." She calls angry.

"Hey, I threw you into the Safe Zone didn´t I?" Ann Marie says." Now After all that speak I should probably jump too. A little water didn´t hurt anybody. " SShe says as she jumps screaming all the way down.

She lands on the Safe Zone Too. She then resurfaces with her hair and Tan Intact. She then smiles as Heather who glares at her.

The boat comes to get them too.

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest."" Linsday say scared to Chris.

Chris chucled :"Yeah." He chuckeñed again. "No"

Then there is a Montage of the campers falling. linsdat was screaming and moving her hands like crazy.

Dave is next also Screaminf.

Topher follows doing some poses while falling.

Then there´s Izzy laughting as if enjoying what she was doing.

"If Katie had been on this we probably would have jumped together." Sadie said givin herself confidence. " I am not going to let her down." She says and then runs to the end of the Cliff and jumps into the Safe Zone.

"Alright, Let´s do this. " Trent says high fiving B and jumping. " Yeaaaaaah:" His excited cry can be heard.

B looks down the Cliff scared for his life.

"Any last words?" Chris asks. "Any words at all?"

B glares at the Host and then Breathes and leaves out some aire. Then hains a confident look and jumps. He lands on the Safe Zone doing some waves of water but nothing that big.

"Well, what did you know, they all did it and made it." Chris said surprised looking down. "Killer Bass , if your team manages to jump I´ll give you some Pull-carts your crates, also you´ll be considered winners. if not, the Gophers will win instead."

"I´ll be the first. " Jasine says and then jumps and lands on the Safe Zone.

Then there is another montage but this time of The Killer Bass members falling.

Leonard was saying some spells to try and fly but they ddidn´t worl.

"Look down Below." Jo shouted as she was falling.

"Sha-Lightning!" Lightning says as he falls.

"Yes, I´m next. " Harold said and then jumps with his legs open, it was a big mistake as he painfully learns when he met the water. He gives a scream which made everyone, even the sharks, wince. Harold then put his hand in his groins to try to esase the pain.

"Yeah, he did it. It was painful but he did it. I´m next. " Sam said jumping with glee until he met a buoy.

 **(Static)**

"hehe!" Sam said rubbing the back of his head. " I knew I should have played that Diving game." He stayed silent for a moment and then grabs a gameboy and starts playing with it.

 **(Static)**

Dawn looked unterrified below and then jumped. We don´t see any reaction from her, then she gets into the water. But out of the Safe Zone.

The Sharks comes to attack her.

"Wait! I want you to see if you really will like this." Dawn asked. And the sharls stopped and being to look at themselves as if mentally talking between each other. Then nodded as if coming to an agreement. Then smiled visiouslt and started to go towards Dawn who backs away and swim out of the water.

 **(static)**

Courtney can be seen in the Confessional. "Originally I wasn´t going to ujmp, but Now If I don´t I´ll be at odds with my Team if I don´t."

 **(Static)**

Courtney then began to run and jumped screaming while falling and ended on the Safe Zone. Dakota looked unsure, she bites her lips.

 **(Static)**

"That was my hardest choice ever. I wanted to win but I didn´t want to risk my looks." Dakota said.

 **(Static)**

Dakota Finally jumped and was screaming . She ended up in the Safe Zone.

"Ok, Campers. You need this last jump , Killer Bass. You´ll need this one to win."Chris said. "No Preassure dude." Cameron smiled relaxed. "Ok There´s preassure!

"Oh boy, I´m going to die." Cameronm siad terrified. "I am going to freaking die now!" He says and gulped.

"Do it Cameron." "Come on, you can do it." "Just jump you big whimp." At this everyone looks at Jo with raised eyebows and some angry looks.

"What? Kid needs some criticisms." Jo simply says.

There is a Moment of Tension...

Cameron closes eygave a scream of fury and went to the end off the cliff. He then appeared to have some seconds thoughts and stopped at the very edge of the Cliff only for some wind to push him . As he was falling he was screaming, In The End. He endeed up in the Safe Zone.

"The winners" Chris announced. " The Killer Bass!".

"Wait!" Mike suddenly called. "He hasn´t resurfaced yet" He notices.

Everyone gasps surprised.

Lightning Started to run.

"I´ll save you little girl!" He says while running.

* * *

(time skip)

The Killer Bas Were Happily singing. "Forty Nine Bottles of Pop on the wall, Forty nine bottles of Pop! If one of those bottles should happen to fall, Forty ight bott of pop on the wall. " They weere shown singing only that part.

The Screaming Gophers on the other Hand were struggling with their carates. B was showed helping Dave with one,Sadie and Linsday were Also pushing one each. Topher was handing his crate above his head.

With The Killer Bass again. They are shown still singing . Jo looked as if out of Comfort.

 **(Static)**

"Hey! Don´t Judge me!" Jo said to the Camera. " I just feel this is way to east for my taste."

 **(Static)**

Now back to the Screaming Gophres, Mike suddenly yelps.

"Ow!" Then Mike gasps for air the same way he did when he was Svetlana, now he has a Hunched back, a Wrinkled face and one eye shur. "Darn i! In my tims the crates were built more carefully and there were less splinters because of it."

"Mike? are you ok?" Sammy asked.

"Mike? Who´s Mike? Name´s Chester Missy"´Chester´said.

Everyone stopped their tracks and looked confused to Mike.

"Well. Mike, or Chester, WHatever. Keep moving, we are way behinf if you hadn´t noticed." Heather said glaring at him.

"In my time, people weren´t so Bossy, they let you do whatever you wanted to do whenever you wanted to do." Chester said only to be met by Heather´s glare.

Will The Killer Bass they were still singing.

Now Back to the Screaming Gophers, Chester was still grumbling but he was oushing his crate, Trent decied to help him since he didn´t seemed to have the same strength.

"I got to pee" Topher said and went to the woods.

"I alos have too" Sadie said.

"I´ll wait for you." His day said and Sadie smiled and nodded. Then went to the woods to the opposite side Topher went.

"Great, more reasons to stay behind:" Chester said annoyed.

Trent raised an eyebow at hi odd behaivour and put a hand on his shoulder.,

"Dude, wahat´s with the old man act?"

Chester was about to reply but suddenly gasps for air and it seems Mike is back.

He looks confused.

"Huh, what..." Mike said .

 **(Static)**

"Alright,! I´ll admit it I have Multiple Personality Disorder:!" Mike says exasperated. "I Try to Keep the, under control but they never listen. " Mike hungs his ehad sad."You know, it actually feels pretty good to say it." He says a bit more happy.

 **(Static)**

"Sould happen fall, Twenty-ight bottles of Pop on the wall!"The Killer Bass then stoppged their track.

"Hey! We made it dudes" Sam said.

"Ow!" Courtney said just as a fly got into her eye. "I think something just bit me."

* * *

(time Skip)

"Remember, you guys can opnly use youre teeth to open the crates." Chris said and in the background we can see Lightning, Jo and Jasmine trying to open the crates. Lightning was with his teeth on a rope with one end of it tied tto the crate. "I came up with that one."

"Hey!, Lighning think he ahs done it." LIghtning said as his crates opens. "Sha-Score!" He cheered. "Ow!" He yelppss. "The tope burned Lightning´s tounge." He says and we can see a mark on his tounge.

Just then the other team arrives. Dave sees COurtney´s now swelled up eye. "Ew!" He says. "What´s with the eye?"

"nothing" Courtney says trying to cover her eye.

" I shall try to do a Medical spell, ti looks like its getting worse."Leonard said.

"Shut up! They can´t know that." Courtney snaps.

"But-" Leonard tris to counterback but finds nothing ot say and jump.

"Hey Check it out , I got wood. " Jasmine exclaimed.

"I´ve goot a hammer." Dj calls from his spot.

"And I think this is a pool Line." Sam said.

Heather arrived next to Ann Marie

"Hi, just wanted to say sorrt for beings mean." Heather said but Ann Marie looks sceptical. "And I love your earings they are so pretty." She says and that seemed to win Ann Marie over since she smiled.

"Really?" Jersey Girl said touching her earings." Sorry for you know, throwing you off."

"No Big deal." Heather says. "Truce?" She asked extending a hand.

"Yeah. why not." Ann Maria shaking Heather´s hand.

 **(Static)**

"Yeah, I´m not gonna let go off her that easy." Heather says. "I´mm just doing as the saying says, ´ get your frien´s close and your enemie´s closer."

 **(Static)**

"Alright, Guys. We can do this. is not really late." Trent said

Then B Starts to think and beings to do some hand gestures.

"Ohh, Ohh I love charades huh, Duck. No no , tree house." Izzy says.

He points towards all of the team and then to the tools.

"I think he tries to say that with enough cordination we can do this?". Sammy says unsure.

"Alright, let´s do it." Trent said.

"Here´s what we´re doing." "This is what wre going to do." Courtney and Jo sat at the same time. Then looks ar each other glaring.

"Hey I think I should lead the team, given as I am the only one with CIT experience around here." Courtney says.

"Beat it princess, I´ll lead." Jo glares.

There is a montagge of the Teams building the Hot Tubs, Mike and Trent were working with the hammer putting the final touch og the Hot Tub Structure.

In The Killer Bass Courtney and I are still having arguments, Dakota isn´t really doing anything and is with a new Cellphone. Leonard is trying to use some building spells to the Hot-tub structure.

The Screaming Gophers had made a Line of People to deliver the water from the lake to the Tub.

The Killer Bass´s Hot Tub looks bad yet not horrible built.

(time skip)

Chris is now studying the Teams Tubs.

"This is an awsoome Hot Tub." He says as the Gophers began to cheer . " The Killer Bass´s team gasps with anticipation. Chris looks ar their Hot-Tub not really impressed, he touchs it and some water gets out of the Tub and to his face. Then the water starts to get out of the Tub fastly. Yet the structure is mostly intact.

"We have a winner here, The Screaming Gophers!" The Hosts announces.

"Yeah!" "That´s how its done." "We made it guyus." are some of the cheers ffrrom the Screaming Gophers.

* * *

(Time Skip)

The Teams are in the Main Lodge. The Killer Bas aree on their table.

"So, what do we do now?" Cameron asks.

"We decides who do we vote." Jo answers Cameron´s Question.

"I vote for you dude" Lightning said. " Or one of the two girls who didn´t do anything."

"Hey! I jumped off the CLiff." Dakota says.

"Yeah but Lightning did more than what you Sha-Did." The Jock says..

"What do you Mean I didn´t do anythinf?" Courtney asks.

"You were to Busy arguing with that Jo dude." Lightning says.

"You need me!" COurtney tries to defend herself." I am the only one with-"

"We know, you were a total camper." Jasmine says rolling her eyes.

"So who do you think we should bote off?" Sam asks.

"What about.." COurtney began to think." HIm" She points Leonard.

"What for?" The mentioned asks confused.

"You haven´t done anything to help either, all you had been doing was ´chanting´ spells." The former CIT says.

"Hey, my Magic didn´t work becase nobody believes in it." Leonard said." I got plenty of stories were my magic worked, like that time me and my friends fot lost in the Woods and I had to fight many Hellhounds. Also I defeated a dragon once, although I had to use a mugics that time." Leonard says and Continues to speak and speak. Not Noticing the many irritated looks everyone had.

* * *

(Time Skip)

We are at the Campfire pit at Night, The fire is burning and the campers are all sitted. Some of them gave devilish looks to Leonard. Courtney and Jo were to busyt glaring ar each other.

"Yo dude, you need to separate fantasy from healthy" Dj said to Leonard who gulped.

"Killer Bass." Chris started holding a plate of ten Marshmellows" At camp, Marshmellows represent a tastety treat that you enjoy rosting by the fire." There is a shot off the campers smiling at that. " At this camp Marhsmellow represent life.

Dawn is shown raising an eyebow.,

"You´ve all cast your boats and made your decision. There are only ten marshmellows on this polate. When I call your name, come up and claim your amarshmellow, the camper who does not recieve a marshmellow Tonight might immediantely return to the Dock Of Shame." the dock of Shame is shown. "To catch the boat of losers." Now back to the Host." That means You´re out of the contest, and you can´t come back ever!" The camper´s smiles fade.

"The girst marshmellow goes to... Dj" Chris said.,

Dj smiles and goes to claim his marshmellow.

"Lightning.!" Chris calls.

"Sha-Victory!" The Jock Said and ewnt to grab his marshmellow.

"Cameron." The host says and Cameron cheers and goes to grab his marshmellow.

"Jasmine!" Chris calls and the tall girl goes to grab her Marshmellow.

"Sam, Dawn." The mentioned goes to grab their marshmellows.

Four camprs are left, Dakota, Jo, Courtney and Leonard.

Dakota was distracted with her phone.

"Dakota!" The Host called. " Ejem!" He says noticing the girl was distracted.

"Oops, Sorry." Dakota said and went to grab her Marshmellow, The Host snaths Her Phone again making the girl angry and she glares at the Host.

The Tension is in the air. The there look at each other nervously.

"Jo." The Host said.

"Took you long enough." "Jo said walking to grab her marshmellow.

"Campers, This is the final Marshmellow of the evening." Chris said.

There is a close up of Courtney and Leonard both looking scared.

There is a close up og Leonard, Then one on the Marshmellow, then on COurtney.

Courtney again, Now Leonard.

The Host then lift a finger as if to Pick one making both campers to stand up.-

"COurtney!" The Host finally decides and the former CIT breathes realived and goes to grab her marshmellow.

"Can´t say I´m shocked." Chris said to Leonard.

"Magic boots and armpits smells, bring forth a time reversal spell." Leonard chants but nothing happens making Leonard Sight and he starts walking toward the Dock Of Shame.

"What? Nothing happened¡ What a surprise" Chris said teasingly.

"The rest of you, enjoy your Marshmellows, You´re Safe... for tonight," Chris told the rest of the Bass´s.

 **(Static)**

"This is so Awsome, being around Chris" Topher said. "I am obviously going to win this contest."

 **(Static)**

"For the Screaming Gophers!" Trents says.

"The Screaming Gophers!" The Team chants as one.

"Go Gophres, Go Gophers" ANn Marie,Topher and Sadie can be heard singing that and doing some surprisingly in sync dancing moves.

now we see that Izzy being to walk away and finds the camera.

"Oh, hi there... Hiii" She just continues saying hi as the episode ends .

* * *

 **Alright so, I have a bunch of things to say regarding this Chapter but I guess I´ll say it if you ask for it.**

 **The only thing I´ll Talk about right now is the Elimination.**

 **I knew I wanted Leonard gone the first time I got the Characters shuffleled. I didn´t know how though, I hope it wasn´t that predictable .**

 **what else, oh I left some subtle hints on who one of the ships for this fic might be, if you think you know who is it feel free to put it in the Review section.**

 **also I decied to Let B have the Motivational Speech, I felt it pretty Ironic and I liked it.**

 **alright, Other than that. see you Next time. Bruno, Out.**

* * *

 **Elimination Order:**

 **(22th):** Leonard


	3. The Big Sleep

**Alright, so here we are. on the third chapter of my fic. This one was actually pretty easy to right, I was conflicted on who would have to go but Once I decied it the rest was pretty easy.**

 **OK , now I will answer your reviews**

 **MorbidGringer:**

Yeahh, Leonard is the kind of character you would want to vote of early.

when I was writing Ann Mari vs Heather I thought that It could have worked better with Jo but I had already placed her in the other team. other than that thanks for reviewing.

 **Fangrean:**

Don´t worry, at least you left a review XD. Yeah, i tried to left a few clues onnn the way like giving him one of Ezekiel´s scene, if you watch the cannon episode and then this you´ll find out which moment I talk about.

Huh, I´m glad you liked Topher and Ann Marie, I personally thought that It could have worked better with ho but what´s done it´s done.

At first I wanted only Svetlana toshoew up ut then I thought of Chester showing up for the second part would be good too.

thanks for revwieng.

 **OK, now As I Did last time, here are the remaining campers .**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Mike, Trent, B, Sammy, Sadie, Izzy, Heather, Dave, Ann Marie, Topher AndLinsday.

 **Killer Bass:** Jo, Dawn Harold Lightning, Cameron, Dj, Courtney, Sam , Dakota and Jasmine.

 **Episode 3- The Big Sleep**

"Last time on Total Drama Island "like in last Chapter we being with the recap of what previously happened.

"Twenty Two Campers." The Photo of the Promo is shown. "Arrived and learned." The camper in the fire place with Chris explaining the rules to them is shown. "That they´ll be spending their next Eight weeks." Now we can see Chris showing the cabins. "At this crusty old summer camp." Dave and the cockroach is shown this time.

"The campers, were faced with their first challenge." The Cliff is shown. "Jumping of a Cliff into Shark infested water." The sharks are the next to be shown.

"And surprisingly all the campers took the punch." Chris said this as clips off the campers jumping off the Cliff are shown.

Cut to the campfire ceremony. "At the Campfire Ceremony, it all came down to two campers." Leonard and Courtney moment of tension is shown.

"Courtney has experience as a CIT at summer camp." As Chris said this the clips of Courtney saying That she was a CIT is shown." But her many discussions with Jo." The two girls are shown arguing. "Ended up annoying some of her teammates." As he said this Lightning's Clip when they were deciding who to vote off is shown.

"And Leonard keep Saying spells and not being too much of use for the challenges" As Chris said that clips of The Wizard boy saying spells are shown.

"In the End, First camper voted off from Total Drama Island was Leonard." The Clip off Leonard going to the Dock of Shame is shown.

"Proving that LARP and Reality TV Shows don´t get on well together." The Host said.

"Who will be voted off This Week?" Chris said as there is a Close up of Himself. " In The Most, Dramatic Campfire Ceremony Yet" The host gave a smile to the camera as he said that.

"Find out tonight, on Total! Drama! Island!" AS Chris said the last three words the landscape of the Island is show and then we fade to the Open intro.

* * *

 **(Intro)**

(The Intro start with various Cameras and Light instruments popping up getting some Animals out of their homes which included a beaver and A Squirrel then There is a Black and White Card similar to those that Cut scenes in films. Then the dock of shame is shown.)

 _Dear Mum and Dad I´m doing fine_

(The Camera shows Chris running and then it goes up to the top of the Cliff)

You guys are on my mind.

(The camera goes down and it shows the wide and short area made of buoys that was used in the Second Episode)

 _You Guys are on my Mind_

(The camera goes under water and for a moment it is filled with bubbles until the bubbles disperses and we are shown Cameron Swimming in his Swimsuit underwater)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see._

(Cameron then gets some water in his lungs and can´t breathe, then he is yanked off of the water by some Fishing Rod, out of the water we can see Cameron is flown out of the Scene and then we see B who is on a Canoe and he is apparently the one who built the Fishing Rod, he looks worried to where Cameron was flown to only for some underpants to fall on his face.)

 _I Wanna be famous_

(Cameron is shown flying. The Camera then changes focus and now shows DJ Sited in Harmony with Dawn and Other Animal creatures, then Cameron Flies past them making the Animals angry as they are shown to start harming DJ, making the brick house With Heart run scared. Dawn, who the animals hadn´t hurt, is watching in DJ with concern. Jasmine then appears on the scene and Cameron falls on her arm, the Bubble boy giving her a sheepish smile and the Australian girl raising an eyebrow.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera shows a Waterfall and then on top of it there is a Canoe where Jo and Courtney are too busy arguing to notice the waterfall , they only notices it when it's too late and they hug each other as they fall with a look of Horror in their faces).

 _Well pack your bags, ´cause I´ve already won._

(The camera shows, Lightning on the a log which is between some rocks doing some pushups, he then stands up only to be crushed by Izzy who was swinging on a vine like Tarzan .Lightning stays on the ground but Izzy is shown flying off .)

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way_

(The camera then let us sees where Izzy went and she slammed into the confessional making Lindsay, who was Inside, wanting to go outside the confessional to see what happened)

 _I´ll get there one day_

( Now the Camera shows Chef is shown With his hand on some strange Green Liquid only to grab some Headphones as we are shown Staci talking and with no looks of wanting to stop. Next to her is Harold tied up in some ropes looking annoyed as well. Then the camera moves and we see Ann Marie Applying some Hairspray and then Leonard doing some wand movements only for the Jersey Girl to apply some Spray on him as the Wizard boy being to cough up).

 _´Cause I wanna be Famous_

(Sam is shown being sit on a stair playing a video game, then the camera pans and we see Sammy and Sadie doing some dance moves. )

 _Na nananana nanananana nananananana_

(Then there is the Dock of Shame and Topher is shown acting as the Host only for Dakota to grab the camera)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

( Dakota give the camera a kiss which stays on the Lents and an intern wipes it off, then she being to do some Model poses, Chris , being Chris, Throws her water as he is flying on his Jet Pack.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

( Trent is shown with his guitar at the Campfire Ceremony playing it next to Mike who is shown liking the song as he is smiling goofily to Trent, they are getting closer and about to Kiss only for the Host to Appears between them, separating the two boys and putting an arm on each shoulder, we can hear the campers whispering the melody of the Show's Theme song as we get away from them and we see a sing where ´Total Drama Island´ can be read. )

 **(End of the Intro)**

* * *

The Episode begins in the inside of the Killer Bass´s Cabin

We hear some Bird chirping.

"Really?" Dawn voice can be heard and then we see her upside-down with a Bird on her right hand. "Oh no!"

"Oh, will you keep it down?" Dakota expressed her annoyance covering her ears. "If I don´t get my beauty sleep I´ll lose it"

"Both of you shut it" Courtney mumbles from her bed.

"Oh, Dakota. Your need for famous is really a desperate call for love" Dawn said which made the Fame Monger feel a little creeped out.

"Who told you that?" Dakota asked in a defensive way. "My Therapist?"

"I see People´s Auras, and it looks like someone threw up on yours." Dawn said.

"Oh, go eat a worm." Dakota said putting her pillow over her head.

The Bird on Dawn´s finger hearing this, offered her a worm it had been eating.

"OH, no thanks." Dawn politely refused the worm.

Then there is the sound of an Air horn which made Courtney and Dakota groan.

Then we are shown the Gopher´s installments were Sammy´s groan of pain can be heard indicating she hurt her head with the top bunk. We are able to see her rubbing her head.

"Ow, this is just like with Amy at home." She mumbles

(Time Skip)

All the campers are together with Chris on the middle, well. Almost everyone.

"Wait, where are Jasmine and Jo?" Sam Asks.

"Up here." Jasmine´s voice is heard from Up above. And we see her on one of the branches of a tree, she goes down to meet the confused stares from the other Teens.

"What?" Jasmine asks. "The bed was too small." She explains and the others made some sound of clearness.

Jo then arrives from apparently a Jogging round.

"Morning, Hope you slept well." Chris said in a teasing voice.

"Hi, Chris. You look really buff in those shorts." Heather said.

"I know." The Host said winking and sending a finger pistol to Heather. "Ok, I hope you are all ready ´Cause your next challenge beings in exactly one Minute."

"But I hadn´t had enough beauty sleep." Dakota said and although she is wearing sunglasses we can clearly see she is glaring at Dawn.

"Oh, come one.. You Look.- "Sam was about to compliment her but Dakota took of her Sunglasses , letting Sam see the Bags under her eyes. "Great! Suns! Of Orion!."

"Alright, everybody. You might want to start to improve your game you Losers or you are going to make our team lose more challenges, not like Sha-Lightning, he is the best. Lightning said to the Team which, obviously didn´t took it well and some were glaring at him.

 **(Static)**

"Alright, that guy Lightning, really need someone to broke his Bubble.." Courtney said. " He goy and Ego the size of the Eiffel Tower for crying out loud.

 **(Static)**

"What about breakfast?" Harold asked raising a hand.

"Oh you´ll get breakfast Harold." Chris said. "Right after you complete your Twenty kilometer run, around the Lake." The Host explained making everyone groan.

Jo raised an eyebrow.

 **(Static)**

Jo can be seen in the confessional. "That isn´t really hard, everyone just a bunch of whimpers" She said. "oh, and if Lightning think he can get away from callking me a loser then he´s gonna have to think it twice." The girl ended the confessional with that last threat.

 **(Static)**

"ok runners" As Chris see this we can se various campers getting themselves ready for run.

"on your marks, get ready… Go." And with that final order he used the Air Horn to indicate that they could start running. Lightning , Topher, Jo and Jasmine where shown running immediately Izzy following them shortly after jumping happily.

(Timeskip)

The Sun is shown and then we see a bunch of campers actually running, Harold, Ann Marie, Sadie ands Lindsay were walking together. Ann Marie was applying hairspray making the air around her difficult to breathe.

"Gosh, stop it with the spray." Harold Complains.

"Huh?" Ann Marie said confused stopping for a moment only to see Harold Harold coughing , she shrugs and continues applying hairspray.

Jo was shown jogging and she collides a little with Heather moving her a bi, Jo just keeps jogging.

"Do you mind?" The Queen Bee asked annoyed.

 **(static)**

"I don´t Run." Heather admitted. "And I definitely don´t run in high heels wedges ."

 **(Static)**

Heather keeps walking until she stumble into Cameron who is on the ground.

"I…..had never….. walked that much." Cameron said between breaths and Drinking watter from a river that was there.

"Ugh, get a grip." Heather said

"Pick it up people. If you are not there by dinner time. You don´t eat." Chris said through a moped.

"Uuuugh." Heather says angry. "I hate him so much. " She then proceeds to walk over Cameron hurting the bubble boy as she does this.

A gasp can be heard and we now that Mike changed. "That stupid, good for nothing Host." Chester now mumbles.

(time skip)

The Main Lodge is shown which most of the campers sited on the tables, although not in their Team tables, everyone was sited everywhere mainly because they were tired.

There is a zoom up on some of the campers faces as they are shown to have sore looks on them.

"clear the tables" Trent j said carrying Mike . "Stat!" as he say this he rushes to the Killer bass´s tables and puts Mike in there who is passed out, DJ tries to reanimate Cameron with some of the campers looking in concern.

Harold and Cameron are the last to arrive for the Bass.

"We… made it." Cameron said before keeling to the ground.

Harold is then shown walking through the door .

"What took you so long?" Courtney asks . "We just lost the challenge."

"I think I have heart palpitations. "The Dweeb said as he puts his hand on his chest.

"wait, if they lost?" Topher said. "We win the challenge ?"

At this the Gophers start to cheer, even Mike who somehow woke up and is himself again.

"Right Chris?" Topher asks the Host only to receive a negative response.

"Sorry Topher, but that wasn´t the challenge." Chris said.

"Pardon'" Jo asks.

"who´s, hungry." Chris said revealing an amazing buffet with all kind of delicious food.

 **(Static)**

"I didn´t have much problem with Chef food. " Jasmine Admitted. " Bu seeing all that delicious food in front of me really made me happy."

 **(Static)**

"At least, some five star Food ." Dakota said happily.

 **(Static)**

There is a time skip and the Table with the remains of the buffet is shown and the tired groans of the campers can be heard.

"Ok Campers." Chris said through his Megaphone. " Time for part two of your challenge." Chris said showing two fingers to represent the number two.

"Wasn´t eating the second part?" Sammy asked confused.

"You know what? Bring it on?" Jo challenged the Host.

"It´s time for." Chris being to say." The Aw-ake-athon!" He finish with a big smile on his face.

"The What-Athone?" Sadie asks a little dizzy.

"Don´t worry, this is an easy one." Chris said. "The team with the last camper standing, wins invincibility."

"So, to make it clear." Topher tried to recap. " is that the Twenty meter run and the turkey eating frenzy, was part of your awesome plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?." Topher asked impressed.

"That´s right Topher." Chris said through the Megaphone.

"Man, you are good." Topher said smiling. B nodding in the background.

"Move! Move! Move!" The Host ordered making the campers going outside of the Main Lodge, a few took a bit more time.

"So, pipsqueak. How long do you think it´s gonna pass until everyone is knocked off." Jo asked Cameron who was next to her. "Besides me of course."

"If My Calculations are correct about five hours, give or take." Cameron said and a really tired Harold passed next to them. "Maybe less." The bubble boy corrected himself after seeing that.

(Time skip)

We are back and we see a chronometer indicating that Twelve hours has passed since we last saw the campers.

"We are now twelve hours in with all 21 campers, still. Wide awake." Chris explained .

"Twelve-Hours without sleep, I can´t totally do that again." Harold said only for a few seconds later to fall asleep hard on his face.

 **(Static)**

"the Awake-Ah-Thone was really fun. " Izzy said laughing ."It was really funny to see everyone's tired faces and the way the fell asleep."

 **(Static)**

Two Scores appeared in the Screen, one for the Bass and One for the Gophers, the Gopher´s had 11 and the Bass had 10. With Harold´s fall the Bass´s score went down to 9.

"This is the one most boring thing, I had ever done in my life." Mike said resting his head on his palms. ." He then Yawned, Trent looked at him . unsure if he should try to sat a thing or not.

 **(Static)**

"Ok, Mike is a Cool guy . But I don´t know if he´s into guys too" Trent said rubbing the back of his head to express discomfort." Guess I should give it a try later on this challenge."

 **(Static)**

Heathers scowled.

 **(Static)**

"So, my strategy is to take two other campers with me ." Heather begins to explain. "and take To the Final three ." She ends her explanation. "The only question is, who can I find who is desperate or dumb enough to do everything I say." She ends the confessional with that question.

 **(Static)**

"Lindsay?" Sadie asks confused. "What are you doing?"

Lindsay was upside down using her hands as support.

"I´m trying to get the blood to rush to my head." The blond girl said. "I think it´s working. "She said with a smile.

"Oh, I do that like. All the time with Katie. Can I do it next to you?" Sadie asked.

"Sure." Lindsay accepts Sadie´s request.

"perfect." Heather smile smuggling . "Sadie, Lindsay." She called the two girls. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asks the girl.

"Sure, why not" Sadie said smiling.

Brief time skip.

"Ok" Heather starts. " I have a plan to get me and two other people to the final three." She says. "And I chose you guys."

"Oh my Gosh." Sadie says.

"You should know that this is a very big deal." Heather continues to say. I´m play my trust, in you. And trust.. It´s A two way street. So you´ll do everything I say."

"EEEEE we are going to the final three:" Sadie said to Lindsay and they both begins to celebrate.

(Time skip)

The Twenty Four Hours' time is reached we see that some campers had fallen asleep. Among them are Ann Marie and Sammy for the Gophers making their score go down to 9. For the Bass Harold reminded sleep but was joined with Cameron making their score descend to 8.

On the Bass side Lightning was doing pushups and Jo was in movement.

Sam was closing his eyes, only for moments later to open them and we can see from his point of view that he see as if everything is pixeled. "Huh?" He blinks and everything goes to normal. He scratches his head in confusion.

"Congratulation campers, you made it to the 24 hour Mark." The Host said with glee. "Time to take things up a notch." He uncovers a pile of books that were hidden by a Piece of cloth. "Fairy Tales." He says happy.

"You´ve got to be kidding me.:" Jo said.

Chris cleared his throat as he grabs one of the book and beings to narrate. In the Background, Chef in a sheep costume plays and Harp. "Once, upon a time, there was, inside this boring kingdom. " Sadie yawns. "A boring village." Lightning´s eyelashes began to drop but the Jock puts them up fast. "And inside this boring, sleeping village. Filled with Very boring children. "Topher begins to fall asleep only to be woken up by a fart courtesy of Sam. He began to cough for air.

Everyone else watch warily to Topher´s side.

Glitter is shown, and then Chef in a ballerina costume appears doing some dance moves. Dave, Courtney and Sam are shown watching in awe then some of the glitter falls on their faces and they all yawn. Chef again is shown doing other ballet dance moves. This time, Dakota and Jasmine are hit with the Glitter making them feel more tired. The last one shown in this montage is Dj who ties himself in a Tree, Chef´s glitter hits him and he falls asleep, the gravity embracing him as he falls to the ground with the Tree.

The Bass´s score went down again this time to

(Time skip)

Courtney was in movement this time.

 **(Static)**

"I figured that If I kept moving, I get outlast all of them." Courtney explained why she was moving. "I just had to keep my eye on the ball."

 **(Static)**

"Why don´t we talk about our strategy?" Heather asks Lindsay who in a confused way asked "Ah?" And then fell asleep.

The Gopher´s score went down to 7 with not only Lindsay´s fall but with Sadie´s as well.

"OK, I got an idea that could keep us awake." Izzy said. "How ´bout we trade stories?". She asked excited only to be met by the other camper's blank glances. "Orr I can talk and you listen, sounds good." She said, her mood never falling. The remaining Gopher´s save from Trent and Mike, listened to Izzy's story. There is a brief time skip "And then this bushmen thought us how to properly catch Crocodile's as well as Koala´s."

"Isn´t that illegal?" Sammy asked Dave who shrugged .

Izzy, thinking the Question was for her answered. "Oh, I don´t know. Probably, yeah. He he " She laughs at the end.

(Time Skip)

"So , hum. " Trent tries to start a conversation with Mike. "Favorite music style?" He asked.

Mike looked as if in thought." Depends on what mood I am I guess." He said awkwardly. " Favorite song.?" He asked the Musician who began to think.

"She will be loved." Trent answered.

"Cool." Mike said smiling. "Favorite Color?"

"Light green, same as my shirt." He said. Yours?"

Mike again looks conflicted. "Blue." He finally decides.

"Hey, I wanted to ask. What´s with the Acts you do?" Trent asked. "You know, Chester?, Svetlana?."

"Oh.. Those, well." Mike began to say

 **(Static)**

"What do I say? Trent is a really nice guy." Mike said. "I was hoping he wouldn´t ask me that question." He sighed. "I really hope My alters don´t ruin this to me,."

 **(Static)**

Mike looked as if he wanted to get out of there and Trent noticed.

"Hey, if you don´t want to answer it´s cool." Trent said trying to Comfort Mike.

Mike breathed a bit in relief. "Thanks, one day I will tell you about it. I promise" Mike swears.

"Alright." Trent said smiling.

The Bass´´s cmpers who remainded awake were Jo, Dawn, Sam and Dakota..

The Gopher´s were Mike, Trent, Izzy , Heather and Topher.

The remaining Bass joined the Gophers to hear Izzy´ s stories. "Oh and other time, I went behind a Huge Yacht and it wouldn´t move, so I pushed it from behind and I had to flouter kick for like Eight days to get to Land. Four of us got bitten by sharks." She said making everyone gasp." But not me, I didn´t. " The ones who gasped now rolled their eyes. "It was really insane."

"Just like you. "Heather mumbles.

"Hey, sorry for you now… earlier this day." Sam approached to Dakota and said that. Rubbing the back of his head. "I was so taken by your…Nostrils." Sam said and then realized his mistake, Dakota Looked confused at him for a moment.

 **(Static)**

"Nostrils? Nostrils"? Sam said in disbelief to the camera.

 **(Static)**

"Oh, thanks." Dakota said happy. "I like you're…" She couldn´t find anything she would like in Sam.

"Hum, Can I get you back on that?" She said and then fell asleep.

"Also, because of something I did, the RCMP is now in my back." Izzy said still with her stories . "I could have exploded a kitchen in their Installment."

"Ughh, I am so tired that I am not tired anymore." Jo said.

Dawn was meditating or at least it seemed that way.

"Hey! Does meditating count as asleep?" Jo asked Chris.

"Not.. Technically." Chris said.

"Humph." Jo mumbled.

Then Dawn Yawns.

"Wait! She Yawned, I heard it." Jo said.

"Well in that case, Dawn you are out." The Host said.

Up for the Bass´s were Jo, Sam and Dakota.

Up for the Gopher´s Mike, Trent, Heather and Topher.

Topher Yawns but it´s determinate to not fall asleep.

"Hey! Chris Junior! Why don´t you fall asleep already. "Jo asks in a teasing way.

"I am not going to let Chris down:" Topher countered back.

"Dude , chill out. "Trent said putting a hand on Topher´s shoulder who began to count to three and finally calmed down.

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I am going to fall asleep. I reached my limit point:" She said. "Think you guys can win this?"

"We´ll try." Mike said.

Heather frowned but then shrugged. "Fine. "

 **(Static)**

"Hey, if we lose I am not going to be the one to blame. "Heather said smirking."

 **(Static)**

Dakota went down then. Leaving only Mike, Trent, Topher, Sam and Jo awake.

Mike fell asleep then. In his sleep he gasped for air and Chester was in control." Darn Cliffs and Sleeping challenges." Chester complained, he gasps again and Mike is back. "Keep it down Chester." He gasps and Chester is back. "Fine, for now.

"Huh, even in his sleep he is in Character." Trent said to Topher who snorted at that.

(Time Skip)

We are in the next day with Topher, Trent, Sam and Jo awake.

The others began to wake up now.

Harold was still asleep, Then Lightning appears on scene and put a bowl of water next to Harold and then put The Dweeb´s hand on it. Within a few seconds, Harold began to pee himself.

"Hey, it Sha-worked." Lightning said laughing as Harold awakes and notices his wet pants, he cover the affected zone with his hands.

"I´d kill, for a Coffee right now." Topher said. "It´s what the Crew gives the Host if they are too tired."

"What´s with you being fan of Chris? He is a person you can easily feel annoyed with." Trent asked the young man.

"Well, I was in a Bad situation at the time." Topher said. "I remembered having been really sad and then I stumbled into one of his films and they seemed hilarious to me, then I started to watch more of his shows and films and I decide that If he could put a young man like me out of misery then I wanted to be like him." He Explained part of his story.

"Oh, whoa. "Trent said, "Alright then, but I hope you don´t be exactly like him."

"Pff, nobody can be Chris but they can follow his path of Hosting. "Topher said and Trent nodded giving the fellow young man thumbs up.

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris said as if invoked with a Coffee in his hand, he took a spit of it. "Come on, fall asleep already." He continued smiling.

"I´m ... having… hallucinations." Sam said and from his Point Of View we can see everything pixeled once again.

"Ok..." Chris said,. "The four of you stay with me. The rest of you go and have a shower fro heaven´s sake. You stink!"

A shot of Harold, Dj, Courtney and B is shown. Harold with his hands on his wwet part, and then he goes running, presumably to the bathroom.

Chris took another sip of his coffee and looked at the camera. ""I didn´t wanna to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night, ´Chef, I don´t wanna to come to this.´ But darn it, this campers are though. "The Host said. "And so, I have come up with the most boring, sleeping inducing activity I could fine. "

 **(Static)**

"If I managed to stay awake a hole night without sleeping I can manage everything." Jo said. "So, bring it on Mclean."

 **(Static)**

Chris shows a red book. "The History, of Canada." He opens the book and we can see it's a pop up book as the image of a Beaver stands up from the book. "A pop-up book. Chapter one, The Beaver. The Beaver National symbol and a 'dam' fine hat". The four remaining campers groan in boredom and disbelief.

Brief time skip.

"which of course ,Was the precursor for the discussion" as Chris was leading we see that Sam, from The Bass fell asleep. "Was leading to War, of 1812."

Then Topher fell asleep.

The score was now 1 to 1, Jo for the Bass and Trent for the Gophers.

"Time for a bathroom break." Chris said. "Any takers?"

"I´ve held it this long." Jo said. "I am sure I can still hold it."

"You are sure?" Trent asked concerned. "How about hold it for another 10 chapters?."

Jo frowned her eyebrows but then in a moment of thought nodded a.-"You know what, you are right." And then she went was about to go to the bathroom but Chris stopped her.

"You´ve got Five minutes, long as you don´t mind a little company." The Host said referring to the Camera crew.

"Fine, as long as they don´t get into the bathroom." Jo said to which the camera man nodded.

Time skip.

We are shown Chris checking up the time and then in a dramatic and slow motion way, Trent fell asleep.

"Well, with that we can finally announce the winner of the Awake-ah-thon." Chris said just in time because Jo was arriving from her bathroom break. "Jo." Chris said holding the girl´s arm up in a victory way.

"Yes!" Jo said with glee.

There is a time skip again and we are shown the Gopher´s side of the cabin with all the members outside of it.

"Alright, so, who are voting?" Sammy asked.

"Shouldn´t we vote in private?" Lindsay asked confused.

"Well I think the other team decided to vote for Leonard together." Trent said.

"Well, the guy had it coming. He was annoying." Dave simply said.

"I said we vote for you." Heather said to Trent.

"Why him?" Mike asked.

"Because of him we lost the challenge" Heather said. "I already know that two people are going to vote with me regardless of who is the person." She said in a smug way.

Trent frowned his eyebrow.

"You know what, as Lindsay say. We vote separated. "Ann Marie said and went away applying spry to her hair.

"Fine." Yeah" "whatever." Were some of the replies of her teammates.

(Time skip)

It´s night, and we are at the Campfire Ceremony. Chris hold a Plate with ten marshmallows on his hand, then he began to speak. "You´ve all cast your votes and made your decision."

 **(Static)**

"Can I vote for Ten People?" Dave said rolling his eyes.

 **(Static)**

"There are only ten marshmallows on this plate." Chris said motioning to the plate who he has left in a Wood Stump. "When I call your name. Come up and claim your marshmallow. " We can see the still tired faces of the Screaming Gopher´s members. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame." Chris explained. "Catch the boat of losers, and leave. " Now we can see all the campers and Chris on scene. "And you can never come back, ever." He ended in a dramatic Tone:"

"The first Marshmallow goes to…" Chris began to say and there is a Zoom up in Sammy´s face. "Sammy".

"Whoa? Really?" She said as if surprised that she got to stay, she then went to claim her marshmallow.

"B" The silent B went to grab his marshmallow.

"Sadie" Said Girl went to claim her marshmallow.

"Lindsay." The girl went to grab her marshmallow and began to kiss it with glee.

"Mike and Dave." Both boys shrugged and went to claim their marshmallow.

"Ann Marie." The Host said and Ann marie went to claim her marshmallow.

"Izzy." The Crazy girl clapped happily and went to claim her marshmallow.

There is only one marshmallow on the plate.

"Campers. "Chris called. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening.

There is a close up of Trent Worried face.

Then a one of Heather´s smirking one

Another of Trent .

Then one to Chris smiling.

"Just give me the Marshmallow already." Heather said annoyed.

Chris was about to said something but was interrupted by the sound of an helicopter and the rustle of the Leaves of the trees.

Then a spotlight began to go through the campers wanting to find Izzy.

"Izzy we know you are down there." A male voice through a Megaphone said from the Helicopter. "You are under arrest!"

"You mean , all that crazy stuff you were saying was true?" Topher asked with his eyes widening.

"No, just the RCMP part. " Izzy said. "See ya." She then stands up with a determinate look. "You´ll never get me alive." She shouts in a battle cry with her arms up the campers looking at her in disbelief and the spotlight finally spotting her. She then went running and screaming to the forest, the Helicopter following her.

"Well, that was dramatic at least. " Chris said and then we are shown the shocked looks of the other campers . "Have a good sleep tonight. You are safe."

 **(Static)**

"Well, things might not have went the way I planned." Heather said. " But at least I got to stay home anyways. I am still running this game"

 **(Static)**

We can see Izzy hiding in the forest. "Well, this is fun . Sure I am bummed I didn´t get the Prize but at least I left in an awesome way. " Izzy said the spotlight found her again. "Oh, got to go." And she runs.

* * *

 **Alright, that´s all fo this chapter.**

 **So in case you hadn´t noticed in the Intro,or some of the moments in this Episode, Mike and trent will be one of the Parings .**

 **Now instead of the Eylashed painted moment I decied to go with that I did because I didn´t knew which characters could have worked with said moment.**

 **what else, ah yes the elimination. if you saw Courtney´s confessional, I first wanted Lightning to go but then I thought Why don´t save the Bass from losing twice in a row and instead make the Gopher´s lose. So once I Decied which team would lose It was pretty easy that Izzy (that rhymed) was going to be the one home. While she is funny I doin´t have much planned for her this time around and I wanted other underdogs characters to fo further in the game. Plus, Chris said this ceremony was going to be dramatic so what better dramatic than that?.**

 **othr than that, see you next chapt.**

* * *

 **Elimination orther:**

 **22th.-** Leonard.

 **21st.-** Izzy.


	4. Dodgebrawl

**All right, here is the chapter. I don´t feel pridefull about this one since it was a bit of pain to write down and** **I think there isn´t much that stands out.**

 **As usual I will Snswer the review here:**

 **MorbidGamer:**

Yep, That´s easy. Can´t promise nanything on Sadie , although I can say she wil diverge from Beth in certain ways, she doesn´t want to let Katie down so that can make her improve.

OMG, didn´t noticed that XD. But Know I remembered what you said about Trent and Mike.

other than that, thanks for reviewing.

 **TotalDramaFan14:**

Hey, tanks. I wanted people to see that.

other than that, thanks for reviewing.

 **Fangren:**

That´s what i like to do. Mess with some actions so no one seems like an obvious choice, although in this chapter it will be obvious who will be going home.

I considered having Sammy on Heather´s alliance but getting away from one abusive person to go into a Manipulative and bossy one?. Yah, she didn´t got much to say in that or in this episode.

Other than that, tahnks for reviwing.

 **Now here is a reminder of who is still in the game**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Mike, Trent, B, Sammy, Sadie, Heather, Dave, Ann Marie, Topher AndLinsday.

 **Killer Bass:** Jo, Dawn Harold Lightning, Cameron, Dj, Courtney, Sam , Dakota and Jasmine.

 **Aright, without further to say. here is the next episode of This fic**

 **Episode 4- Dodgebrawl**

"Last time, on Total Drama Island." Chris´s voice in off can be heard and a recap of the last episode beings.

"The Killer Bass, kicked butt in the Awake-ah-thon." As Chris, a shot of the campers running Is shown. "When Trent Finally couldn´t take it any longer, and fell asleep." There is the moment of Trent Falling asleep in a Dramatic and slow motion way.

"And the Screaming Gophers took their first lost." As Chris said this there are other clips of the episode.

"Heather orchestrated the First Total Drama Island Alliance." The Clip of Heather saying to Sadie and Lindsay about the Alliance. "By convincing Lindsay and Sadie to join forces with her."

"Although things really goes as her planned." Chris said and a shot of Heather saying it that it should be Trent the one to go home and her confessional after that. " Since it was Izzzy the one who got eliminated. " The Scene of Izzy´s elimination is shown . "Technically." Then the scene of her Running for the goods to escape from the Helicopter.

"Izzy, became the second camper to get eliminated from Total Drama." Chris said.

The clips ended and we are shown Chris walking in the Dock of Shame.

"Who will the rules of their new alliance, because we can be sure there are." The Host said. " Will Trent and Jo be able to stay awake for the rest of the Episode?" he stops walking. " And who will be the second camper to take the Humiliating walk down the Dock of shame? Because Izzy doesn´t count."

"Stay tuned, for the most campfire ceremony yet. " Chris said. "On Total! Drama! Island!"

 **(Theme Song)**

The Main Lodge is Shown. Most of The Screaming Gophers eating with rather sore looks but awaken nonetheless. The Killer Bass despite having won last challenges had Sleepy faces.

"Killer Bass´s." Chris said ." What´s with the Sore looks?."

"Harold snored all night." Courtney explained.

"Wow, How does it feel Not having sleeping for that long." Chris said in a teasing way and Courtney rolled her eyes.

Harold then gets into the Main Lodge and everyone gasps at the sight of his fake moustache. From Harold´s point of view we can see that he thinks everyone is watching him like a celebrity. But in reality everyone was either snorting or laughter, at least from the Gopher's side.

When Harold arrived to the Bass´s side his Teammates start to laugh at well.

"Ok, what?" Harold asked finally in a confused way.

"Someone drew something on your face dude." Sam said between chuckles.

Harold then grabbed a spoon and looked at his reflection on it to see the Drawing on his face. He then smiled. "Hey, sweet moustache." He said touching it.

"Hey everyone, it´s Jo." Chris said as Jo gets into the room, she seems really tired. The Killer Bass started to clap.

Trent from his table looked down in shame, Mike noticing that put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "Hey, you tried your best." Mike said to Trent and the Musician gave the other boy a small smile.

"So, let´s go over the rules one more time." Heather whispered to Lindsay and Sadie who were both next to her.

"Number one, I am the captain of this alliance . "Heather said. "So I get to make the rules. Number 2?" Heather asked.

"You can´t date a person from another team?" Lindsay said.

"Correct, Number 3?" Heather asked again.

"Breaking the rules can result into getting kicked out of the alliance?" Sadie asked.

"Good, Number 4, I can borrow any of your stuff without asking. But my stuff is strictly off limits." Heather said the Fourth rules and Sadie and Lindsay looked at each other warily.

"I don´t know about that last one." Lindsay said.

"That´s cool, I can change it. " Heather said and Sadie and Lindsay smiled relived. "I can also find someone else to take to the final three with me." Sadie and Lindsay's smiles faded and began to plead in a silent way not to get kicked out of the Alliance. "Good" Heather ended her speech.

"OK campers, listen up. Your next challenge beings in Ten Minutes." Chris informed the campers. "And be prepared to bring it."

The campers are now on a Dodge brawl Court which was surrounded by a Plastic Dome.

Jo entered last for the Bass and went to the rest of the Team without saying anything.

Chef blew a whistle and went through the campers, examining them he frowned, then rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Today´s challenge." Chris began to say. "It´s the classic game of Dodge brawl."

"The First rule of Dodge brawl is that..." He throws the ball to Courtney. "If you get hit with the ball." The ball hits Courtney making the girl yelp in pain. "You´re out."

Courtney grabs the ball." You can´t do that." She says and throws the ball to The Host meaning to hit him.

"If you catch the ball the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to get another Team member on the Court."

"I was hoping for an Academic challenge." Cameron said.

"I bet you did Pipsqueak." Jo said next to the boy.

"What that´s supposed to mean?"

"It´s that you are just too thin, I am surprised that, that neck can hold that big head of yours." Jo said making Cameron angry.

"Hey, I have just the same right to be here like you." Cameron said to her.

"Right, just don´t expect to win Total Drama without getting physical." Jo said.

"I´ll prove me in this challenge I swear" Cameron said.

 **(Static)**

Cameron is in a fetal position. "Why did I say that, why?" He said as he put his thumb on his mouth.

 **(Static)**

"Ok know Dj" Chris said. "Try to hit me." He said as he passed the ball to DJ.

"If you´re holding a ball you can use it to deflect the ball.. "Chris said holding a ball in his hand. "But, if it knocks the ball out of your hands." He let the ball fall. "You´re out.

"So, what do I do again when the ball comes out at me?" Lindsay said in a confused way, meanwhile Dakota was with his Back-Back up Phone. Chris smiled devilish. DJ throws the ball to Chris.

"You Dodge." The Host said deflecting the ball thrown at him to Dakota´s way Hitting the girl in the back of her head making her fall.

"Hey, take it easy." Dakota said from the floor.

"Ooh, you were supposed to Dodge." Chris said with fake concern.

"You have one minute until game Time. " Chris said. "Get ready.

"Ok." Heather said to the team, "We can´t get lazy, we lost one challenge and we can´t afford to lose another." Just as she said this Trent yawns next to her. "Other than prince charming? Who wants to play" She said pointing to Trent.

Mike raised his hand, as did B, Sadie and Sammy. "Good "Heather said.

"Ok we can´t slow down know, The Gophers losing last challenge means they will try harder to catch up with us." Jo said leading the Bass.

"This dude is right." Lightning said. "I am not going to lose because one of you losers messes up."

"Ok, first of all. I am a girl." Jo said "Second of all." She then kicks Lightning in the Kiwis.

"Mommy" Lightning said grabbing his groin and going to the ground.

"I told you the first day, ´ stay out of my way if you value your kiwis".

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Jo, Harold, Dj Courtney and I will play in this round. "Jasmine said taking the lead. "Any objections?" No one said anything." Good."

The teams got themselves ready in their respectable Parts of the Pitch.

"Bring it on Fishes, or you winning one challenge made you think you are unbeatable." Heather taunted.

"Ohhh, it´s on Ponytail." Jo said.

"Both Teams ready." Chris said and the Teams get ready to run and grab the balls. "Best of five games win. Let´s dodge, some balls."

Chef blew his whistle and the Team on the strands cheered for their respective Teammates.

Jo, Dj, Courtney, Jasmine and Harold grabbed their balls as Mike, Heather, Sadie, Sammy and B did.

Sammy grabbed the first Ball and threw it to Jo but missed making Jo to glare at her. Jo threw the ball she had on her arms hitting same square on the face.

"That will smear the Make-up." Chris said.

"Great." Courtney complimented forgetting their rivalry for a second.

The score of the Gophers went down from 5 to 4

B then began to run and with a Soundless battle cry threw the ball and Hit Courtney; the Bass girl had only a few seconds to get her Eyes wide before the ball arrived to her belly and send her to the wall behind her. The Score of the Bass went down from 5 to 4.

"Time to unleash my wicked skill." Harold said holding a ball.

"Yeah? Well bring it Redhead, let´s see what you got." Heather said taunting.

Harold did some Karate poses and made the ball bounce in the ground it went high above but in the end it just rolled to Heather´s Feet. Heather smirked, grabbed the ball. Harold, having seen this, started to Run while screaming, the ball hit him in the back of the head and sent him to the back wall.

Chris winced and Chef blew the whistle, the Bass´s score went down from 4 to 3

"That´s how it´s done." Heather said and her team mates claps.

Sadie threw her ball at Jasmine, only for the Australian to dodge it Jasmine then threw the ball she had in her hands and hit Sadie square in the face. The Gopher´s went down from 4 to 3.

Dakota was with a bruise on her face in the strands, Sam approached to her.

"Hey, you´re ok?" Sam asked her.

"Why? Does it look bad? Does it look Ugly?" Dakota said panicking. "It ruined my make-up didn´t it?" She grabbed a hand mirror and checked herself.

"No, I mean yeah. "Sam said rubbing the back of his head. "But, you still look great though."

Dakota looked at him briefly before smiling. "Aww, thanks." She said.

DJ threw the ball at Heather, the girl covered her face with her arms but She didn´t had to do it since B Grabbed the ball making DJ get eliminated from this round and reducing the Bass´s score from 3 to 2.

The Gopher´s score went from 3 to 4 as Trent got into the field but got out quickly as Jasmine hit him in the head with a ball.

"OH, Sorry Mate." Jasmine said.

"No worries, it´s cool." Trent said smiling in relief and going back to the Strands, The Gopher´s score once again going back from 4 to 3.

The next movements happened in fast move, Jo threw the ball to Heather, the Girl deflected Jo´s ball but didn´t expected Jasmine´s ball as she was hit with it making her out of the Game. Reducing the Gopher´s score from 3 to 2.

It was Mike and B against Jasmine and Jo. Jasmine threw her ball at Mike as Jo did only For Mike with some ballet movements to dodge them.

 **(Static)**

"Well, guess that I have some Muscle Memory from some of Svetlana´s action" Mike said rubbing the back of his head.

 **(Static)**

Both boys grabbed the balls from the ground. Mike grabbed one and B Two.

Mike threw one at Jo hitting the girl in her belly as B did with Jasmine after his second try.

Chef whistled signalizing that the Gophers won, the rest of the Gophers cheered for their teammates.

"We can do it, we just have to believe in ourselves." Harold said as we had a brief time skip and we are shown the Killer Bass gathered together.

"Oh I believe." Courtney started to say. "I believe you suck." She snapped angrily to Harold.

"Not like you did any better either." Jo said. "I think four eyes should enter next round. " The girl said remembering her conversation with the boy a few moments ago.

"Do you want us to lose another round?" Courtney said in disbelief.

"Hey, He said he wanted to try himself." Jo said. "So be it this way.

"Fine. "Courtney said frowning.

Cameron gulped.

"You." Jo said to Dakota. "Want to get in?"

"And risk my make up even more?" Dakota said. "No thanks."

Jo Frowned at her.

"Alright, who wants to go in this time?" Heather said.

"I´ll go." Mike said.

"I think I can too." Trent said.

"You´re sure?" Mike asked concerned.

"Yeah." Trent smiled.

"Oh, OH I know. Give the balls to me. "Topher said. "I´ll put a good show

 **(Static)**

"After having lost last challenge." Trent began to say." I don´t want to give my team any more reasons to vote me off. It´s bad enough I almost went home in last elimination ceremony if it hadn´t had been for The RCMP Wantiing to capture Izzy." He ended his confessional with that.

 **(Static)**

There is a brief time skip; this Time Cameron, Lightning (who was recovered), Jo, Dawn and Sam were in the field.

For the Gophers it were Mike, Topher, Ann Marie, B and Lindsay.

The Bass looked confused as they saw Topher with Four balls in his hands. He grinned.

"Is time for the Topher experience?" Topher said as Chef blew his whistle. He then threw one ball to Dawn hitting the girl on the stomach.

Then He Threw the other two balls to Sam, the gamer boy dodged one but the other hit him hard on the face.

"Ouch, that one´s worth an instant replay." Chris said as the camera rewinds to Sam before getting hit, then the ball hits him again." rewind, forward, rewind, forward, rewind, forward. There." Chris stops just as Topher´s ball made contact with Sam´s face. "That´s gonna leave a Mark." He then chuckled.

The Bass´s score went down from 5 to 3.

Jasmine grabbed one of the Ball that Topher had thrown and throws it towards Lindsay hitting the blond girl making the Gopher´s score go from 5 to 4.

"Oh my gosh." Sadie said walking over to Lindsay. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." Lindsay. "Oh my gosh, How is my face?"

"Nothing a bit of makeup can´t fix." Sadie said smiling to her friend who smiled in return and in appreciation. Then they go to the Strands of Their Team.

Mike then gasped and Svetlana was in his place. "It´s on." ´She´ said in a Russian accent and then grabbed Two balls, ´she´ threw one of the balls to Lightning, but the Egocentric Jock managed to dodge it.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning said and grabbed a ball and threw it to Svetlana , Svetlana dodge the ball and it ended up hitting B instead. The Score of the Gophers went from 4 to 3.

Svetlana then threw the other ball ´she´ had on her hands and ended up hitting Lightning on the face. The score of the Bass went down from 3 to 2.

Jo Managed to Hit Ann Marie but one of the Balls Topher threw at the same time hit her. Svetlana then Hit Jasmine with one of the balls.

The score was now 2-1

Cameron gulped as he met the Determinate faces of both Svetlana and Topher

"It´s your end Bubble boy." Jo said in a dramatic way clearly not feeling sorry.

"Calculating the mass of the ball And the Trajectory I should Use-" Cameron began to say but then yelped in fear as Topher´s ball came to him he managed to deflect it and it ended up going straight to the Attractive Young man´s Torso. Cameron then with his Eyes closed and a weak battle cry threw the ball he had in his hand to Svetlana and managed to hit her.

Jo smirked.

 **(Static)**

"I´m the leader of this team." Jo said. "No matter what others has to say about it." She obviously referred to Courtney." So As a Leader It´s my job to find the weakest member of the Team and though it up so He or she won´t cause problems to the Tea." She said. "And what did you know, Toothpick had it after all."

 **(Static)**

"We are one to one." Heather said. "We need a Strategy."

"How about we all aim for the same Team member" Trent said." That´s a strategy I learned back in High School."

"Alright we´ll do that." Heather said not really having arguments. "Dave, you're up."

"You are sure? What if the balls are contaminated?" Dave asked.

Heather glared at him and Dave gulped.

"Alright, fine. I´ll go." Dave said.

"Hey, what does it feel to lose one Round?" Heather asked tauntingly.

"I don´t know, you tell me." Jo countered back.

The teams now were, Dave, Trent, Ann Marie, Sammy and Topher for the Gophers.

Sam, Dawn, Lightning, Courtney and Jo for the Bass.

"Time for Sha-Lightning to make his move." Lightning said grabbing a ball and throwing it just as Chef blew his whistle. The ball flew through the air and was dodged, unknowingly to Lightning Sammy Grabbed the Ball and kept it. The Jock threw another one and It happened the same as before, even Sammy grabbing the ball.

"What are they doing?" Jo asked to herself.

Dave dodged one ball that was thrown at him, courtesy of Courtney.

The ball was grabbed by Trent.

Dawn threw a ball to Ann Marie but the other girl dodge it and grabbed the ball, Then When each, Dave , Trent, Ann Marie, Sammy and Topher had a ball they all threw it from the same direction to Lightning, the Jock only had time to widen his eyes before the four ball hitting the young black man. Jo smacked her Forehead in realization.

Then there is a montage of each of the Bass members getting taken out by Trent´s Strategy, Sam, Courtney and Jo were taken out. Dawn reaction was the last shown.

"I am glad, someone cares." Jo said looking to Dakota, after having gone from the pitch to the court, who was putting herself Lipstick.

"Oh, right. Sorry. "Dakota said. "OH, no. we are losing." She said with Sadness and pretending to cry. "Ok wait." She said stopping "Alright, no makeup ruined. Take two." She then began to cry again. Some of her team members glared at her.

"That Aside I think I got an Strategy." Cameron said.

"Really?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow. "Spit it out then."

"It´s a variety of their own strategy. They are throwing all the balls at a certain target from the same space of their court, Two of us can throw a ball to a certain target while the other two throws it to another target. Each duo from different spots of the court." Cameron explained.

"Great, let´s do that Harold, You´re out of this round." Courtney said.

"But I didn´t got into the Field last round either." Harold said.

"It´s for the good of the Team." Courtney said And Harold hanged his head but nodded.

This time it was Courtney, Jasmine, Cameron, Dawn and Lightning.

The Gophers were Heather, Mike, B, Dave and Ann Marie.

"All right, Time to show those fish heads what we are made of and win this round." Ann Marie said.

"Bring it then Jersey girl." Jo said.

Chef blew his whistle, both teams tried to grab as many balls as they could. Jasmine and Courtney went to a part of the court while Dawn and Cameron went to another. The Gophers threw in sync once again aiming for Lightning but in their distraction the didn´t noticed the balls from The Bass. Jasmine and Courtney´s balls hit B while Dawn and Cameron´s hit Mike knocking both boys out.

To say the Gophers were shocked was an understandment.

Now as the time passed we see Both teams strategies working but in the end The Bass´s strategy was the one who won this round.

"It´s two vs. two, the Team who wins this Round wins it all." Chris said.

Dakota was now looking in her mirror.

"Maybe you should pay attention to the game." Sam offered.

"Huh? You said something?" Dakota asked having completely not hearing him.

Sam just sighed.

The Bass´s gathered together.

"Ok, who´s going in?" Jasmine asked.

"I Think it´s my turn." Harold said.

"No way, we actually have a chance to win this." Courtney said.

"I think Blondie should get in the field, she hasn´t got in, in neither of the rounds." Jo snapped to Dakota.

"All right, Jo, Lightning, Dawn, Sam and I are going in this round." Courtney said. Everyone nodded yet Harold looked sad.

"Gophers, Bass. Let´s send this sample to the Lab." Chris said. "And see what you´re made of."

Both teams had apparently forgotten about their strategies but were working together nonetheless.

"Come on people, quick feet's and quick hands. "Heather said just as she dodged one of the balls thrown at her.

"Watch out." Dawn suddenly said to DJ who looked confused, a few seconds later a ball is thrown at him and he jumped to dodge it.

"Thanks" Dj said.

"You´re welcome." The Aura whisperer said.

And just like that, time passed. Showing as Different team members got hit and others got into the Field.

In all that time for the Bass Dakota didn´t enter in the field once.

"Go Team, GO Team, Ra, ra, ra." Dakota said Cheering with not really meaning it. Then a ball , with unknown precedence hit Dakota on the face making her fall.

Jo, who was on the Strand on that time, smiled. "You know, that bruises do look bad on you."

Sadie Traded places with Topher, she began to walk into the Field smiling just as a ball hit her making her go back to the Strands.

This time it shows the bass and Sam goes to the Strand holding a ball to Dakota Smiling.

"You mean I have to play?" Dakota asked annoyed.

"Unless you want to make the team mad at you then yeah." Sam said.

"Good point." Dakota said and got in the field.

"Go to the Back of the Court princess." Jo said and Dakota went to the back of the court.

Mike was shown getting hit, Topher managed to Dodge one ball but not the other, A ball hit Jasmine on his face. And One by one, many balls were shown hitting Jo.

There is a Split Screen showing B and Dj facing each other, they threw their balls at the same time and the hit each other.

It was all up to Dakota and Sammy.

"Um, sorry I guess. "Sammy said.

The Gophers cheered for Sammy as the Bass looked alarmed.

"Yeah, Like I am going to lose" Dakota said.

Chef blew his whistle and Sammy threw her ball to Dakota, The Girl managed to Dodge it and threw a ball to Sammy. The Cheerleader Jumped and dodged Dakota´s ball and then threw one hitting the girl in the face.

"And The Screaming Gopher´s wins." Chris said as the Gopher´s began to Cheer then, they grabbed Sammy and lift her in the air while they walk out of the Bass.

"Bass, what happened?" Chris asked to the Killer Bass.

"What can I say, Lack of Team Effort." Dakota said.

"You know what? Shut it princess." Jo Snapped at her and walked away.

"For once, I agree with her." Courtney said and walked away with Jo.

Many followed and just Sam, Cameron and Harold stayed behind. The guys with glasses glared at her while Sam looked in discomfort.

"What?" She asked obliviously.

 **(Static)**

"With my years of Figure Skating lessons I could have dodged the balls thrown by Sammy but My team didn´t think I could do it." Harold said. "Well, at Least I am not going home.

 **(Static)**

(Time Skip)

It´s the Marshmallow Ceremony time.

"Campers You´ve all placed your votes and made your decision". Chris said.

 **(Static)**

"Duh" Jo said

 **(Static)**

"It´s quite obvious." Jasmine said.

 **(Static)**

"One of you is going home." Chris said." And you can´t come back." As he said these there is a shot of the various reactions of the campers "Ever."

"When you hear me call up your name. Come up and get your Marshmallow." Chris said. "Jo."

Jo smiled and went to grabbed her marshmallow.

"DJ" The Host said.

Dj looked relieved and went to claim his marshmallow.

"Dawn."

"Jasmine."

"Lightning."

"Sha-yeah" Lightning cheered and went to claim his Marshmallow.

"Cameron."

"Courtney."

"Harold"

Only Sam and Dakota were left.

"This is the final marshmallow." Chris said.

"What?" Dakota said surprised and looked at Sam.

There is a moment of tension, the camera going from Dakota to Sam, from Sam to Dakota and so on. Until finally.

"Sam"

Sam although having received his marshmallow looked sad.

"Nooooo, But I hadn´t got My spin off series yet" Dakota begged as Chef began to walk to her and lift her. "Nooooo".

 **(Static)**

"Man, I can´t believe Dakota´s gone . I was getting ready to ask her out and get rejected all season." Sam ended his confessional with a sigh

 **(Static)**

"Alright, so it wasn´t the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever." Chris said. "But I still get paid. " He then chuckled . "Bonus."

And that´s how this episode ended.

* * *

 **So that was all for this episode, the reason why I ended up publishing this later than ususal was because I had a Writer´s block. This episode gave me a headache, it really didn´t had time for interactions since it focused mainly on the challenged so , Sorry If I didn´t focused on some characters or interactions you would have wanted to see.**

 **Also, Sorry for Having some characcters not doing or saying much this chapter since I didn´t had an idea Of how to write some of them in this episode.**

 **What to say.. Ah, Dakota´s elimination. Well a lot of fics have her getting eliminated in the Second episode so I wanted to get her eliminated in another one, but I Knew I shouldn´t eliminate her much further in the game since That meaned I had to cut out working with some characters. So this is her end.**

 **Oh By the way, Good knews , For me, I finished planning the Elimination order of this season. It got quite hard to plan it but I finally managed to do it. Some of you will not be happy with some eliminations but I can´t please you all. So, Sorry in Advance.**

 **Also , sorry if in some parts it´s written Pitch instead of court, I wanted to get this chapter out so I ended up getting those words mixed.**

 **Now without further to say.**

 **see you in next chapt.**

* * *

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd:** Leonard

 **21st:** Izzy

 **20th:** Dakota


	5. Not Quite Famous

**Ok so I liked writing this episode more than I did with the other one, because this one gave me more room for some developmnt of some characters and some plotlines as well. I am just going to say that some of you might not be pleased with the Character Eliminated this week.**

 **Now, Without further to say I will Answer the reviews,**

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:**

Hii, it´s always nice to hear from new Reraders. Thanks , I wasn´t sure if I did the scenes well but thanks for saying that I did.

other than that, thanks for reviewing.

 **Fangren:**

Don´t worry, I edited te chapter XD so I could add this response.

Thanks, and yeah. It´s quite obvious who is going home even in the Cannon episode, which I kinda hated the elimination sine I liked Noah a bit.

Yeah, the thing with Harold was supposed to be a reference to the Cannon episode.

Other than that, thanks for reviewing.

 **Now , as usual. Here is a reminder of who are still in the game:**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Mike, Trent, B, Sammy, Sadie, Heather, Dave, Ann Marie, Topher and Lindsay

Killer Bass: Jo, Dawn, Harold, Lightning, Cameron, Dj, Sam and Jasmine.

 **Now here is the Fifth episode of this season, enjoy.**

 **Episode 5- Not Quite Famous:**

"Last time on Total Drama Island." As usual the episodes beings with the Host´s explanation of what happened in the previous episode. "The Screaming Gophers managed to win the dodge Brawl challenge." The scene of the Gophers winning the challenge is shown.

"There were bruises." Dakota´s face is shown. "Wicked strategies." Cameron and Trent´s strategies are shown. "Risky moves." DJ dodging a ball while jumping was shown.

"In the end it was Dakota, the Fame Monger who didn´t saw it coming." Dakota getting hit by a ball while on the Strand is shown.

"This week challenge will send another camper" Dakota´s elimination is shown." On a cruise To Loser Ville." The Boat of Losers is shown. "Population 3, but this night will be 4.

"Who will sink? And who will stay afloat" Chris said once the camera was on him. "Find out right now, on Total! Drama! Island!"

 **(Intro)**

"Ok" Lindsay´s voice is the first one heard this Time. "This is so way beyond bad" The Gopher´s girl cabin is shown." I´m out of fake-tan already.

"You know, I can Lent you some." Ann Marie said.

"Really? Oh wait." Lindsay said." Thanks but your Fake-tan is different than mine."

"Whatever floats your boat?" Ann Marie said shrugging.

"Alright Campers, enough beauty sleep. Time to see what you´re made off." " Chris said through a megaphone.

"Are we going to see a Musical?" Lindsay asked. "I love musicals. Especially the ones with singing and dancing. "

"Mike, Hey." Tent said to Mike as he arrived to the Tribunes. "I saved you a seat." The music boy said patting a place next to him. Mike smiled and Sited Next to Trent.

Heather looked warily to those two.

"Welcome to our Brand new deluxe stay of the Arc Amphitheater." Chris said and we are able to see how he Amphitheater looks. "Ok, This week´s challenge´s a Summer Camp favorite". He said and held up a finger. "A Talent Contest."

"Yes!, Finally. ! " Ann Marie cheered.

"Each Team has eight hours to pick the Four Most Talented campers. " Chris explained. "This Three will represent them on the show tonight." He said." Sing, Dance, Juggle. Anything goes as long as it´s legal. "Chris said looking pointedly to Jo who snapped her fingers.

"You´ll be judged by our resident talent scout former Dj, Vj and Rap legend." Chris said and stopped a bit for a dramatic pause. "Graaand Master Chef. "

"Who will show his approval, Via.-." Chris said. And pointed up. "The Chef-Mo-meter." As he said this a scale with 9 orange Squares appears in the Screen. The Orange squares changed colors from Orange to green as a sound that indicated that Scores were won can be heard.

"The Team that losses will send one camper home tonight." Chris said that as usual.

"Good luck." He said and there is a brief time skip.

A Whistle is heard and then Heather is shown as the one who blew it. She was shown holding a clipboard.

"Ok." Heather said. "I am the team Captain so Here´s how it´s going to work..." She said and moved to stand in front of her Team who were sited in some stairs.

"Wait, we didn´t vote for any team captain." Dave said. "Did we? " He asked to the rest of the team.

"Lindsay, Sadie and I took vote and I won." Heather said.

"Threating them to vote isn´t exactly democratic." Topher said in a matter of fact tone.

Lindsay and Sadie looked at each other with doubt in their faces before smiling as if nothing had happened.

"I have an objection. Why do we have to follow your rules when your minions were the ones who voted for you?" Ann Marie asked.

"Think you can do better?" Heather asked at her.

"Probably not but someone could." Ann Marie said.

"I´ll need one more vote then." Heather said.

Mike suddenly gasped and Chester was in his place.

"God-Namit. This feels like the Dictatorship back in my days." Chester said.

Heather glared him.

Trent then Arrived..

"Hey Chester." Trent said already used to Mike´s stranger's acts of Comedy. "Want a Muffin?" He said handing a Muffin to Chester.

"Humph. At least some of you are Gentleman's." Chester said and grabbed the

Heather looked at this and smiled to herself. "Hey Trent, You are cool with me leading this project right?" She asked.

"Why not, go for it." Trent said not really caring.

Chester huffed. "Fine, she can do it."

"Good. " Heather said. "Sadie, Lindsay and I will be the judges.

The Bass are shown to be picking their Most Talented Campers. The ones auditioning at the moment seemed to be Courtney, playing her violin with Expertise. Once she finished the other members clapped.

The one auditioning for the Gophers was B. He grabbed few tools and some wood. And made a in some few seconds he made the statue of Liberty at small scale in wood.

"That would be cute, if we were in Camp." Heather said. "We need real talent people."

B frowned to her but nonetheless walked away and let the net camper to audition.

"Are you going to audition?" Trent asked Chester.

"Ha! As if this Old man could do anything." Chester said." Svetlana could though."

"Svetlana? You mean the Athletic one right?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, she might be a good for nothing sometimes but she has really great skills." Chester said." You should audition too, Mike heard you by the Doc the other day, you gave this old man a reason to smile."

"You are welcome then." Trent smiled to Chester.

Heather watched, again, warily to those two.

"OH, oh. I know you didn´t got in the contest. But could you a Wood Figurine of me." Lindsay said.

B smiled and began to work, Lindsay clapped happily

Chester then began to walk away.

"Hey, Hey Old Comedian." Heather called and Chester stopped walking. "Where are you going?"

"To get a nap, People these days are way too noisy for my liking." Chester said and Heather glared him.

Auditioning for the Bass was lightning doing some Break dancing moves which impressed His teammates.

"Dude, that was great." Chris said.

"Who knew Lame-ningh had it in him" Jo said mostly to herself.

For the Gophers it was Sammy doing some Cheerleader moves, she seemed to struggle a bit but otherwise she was fine until the end where she failed on her ending.

Then after a few minutes, Heather appeared in a Ballet costume. She began to do some classic Ballet moves; she then jumped and landed gracefully.

She did a pose and then stopped.

The Team began to clap.

Heather then looked pointedly to Lindsay and Sadie.

"Oh, I vote for Heather to be on the Contest" Lindsay said.

"Yeah, she did really great." Sadie said.

"Girls, that´s so sweet." Heather said pretending to be surprised and glad." Ok, So I guess I am in. Why doesn´t everyone take five." As she said that Mostly every one of her Team went to other places.

"I need you to do something." Heather said grabbing Lindsay and Sadie´s arms. "Can you too keep a secret?".

"Oh my gosh, totally." Lindsay said. "My sister got diaries once on a date and I had to bring her Toilet paper because the restaurant was all out and she was stuck in the bath And I ´ve never told a soul." She said and paused, then realized that she just told her sister´s secret on television. "Opps, Sorry Paula. "

"I totally can, Katie and I had a Super embarrassing Secret." Sadie said. "That we swore to never tell anyone. " She added. "I still miss her but I got a bit over it." She explained.

Heather handed them some Walkie talkies

"Mike´s ´Comedian Routine´s´ is something strange." Heather said explaining. " I want to know what is going on with him." She said. "Plus Chester has been a pain in the ass these past days so Anything I can find on him I could use it later." She added. "I want you to follow him and report back to me."

"I don´t think I would be up to it. Spying on someone sounds pretty bad." Sadie said.

"Fine, I can always find another member for this alliance." Heather said. Sadie consider it but finally sighed.

"I´ll do it." Sadie said.

Time skip

"Strange, strangely boring." Lindsay said as she, Through Binoculars spied on Mike. "At least he is kind of cute. " She said. From her Point Of View, Mike was sitting on a piece of wood. Writing on something that appeared to be a Clipboard.

"Don´t you think this is wrong?" Sadie asked Lindsay.

"Well, don´t you want to be on the Final three?" Lindsay asked.

"I mean, Yeah. But Heather doesn´t seems to be one that plays fair." Sadie said.

"Yeah, but She is nice to us." Lindsay said.

"For now. "Sadie muttered.

For the Bass Dawn was next.

"Ok, what can you do creepy girl?" Lightning said

"I can read Auras." Dawn said. "For example I know who is going to win this Contest."

"Alright, that could be useful, but it´s not going to win the contest. " Jo said. "Next.

Ann Marie had taken Heather places while the girl was gone

Trent began to play his guitar a Cover he did from Let Her go from Passengers. Everyone liked the song and clapped.

"Ok, so far we got Trent and Heather. " Ann Marie said. "If nobody else had more talent I have one that could make us win this whole competition. "

Heather arrived then. "Oh, yeah? What can you do besides , you know, Being annoying" She said.

"I can sing, but I am not going to show you since some of the guys from the other team could be hearing us. " Ann Marie said. As if it was obvious." "Ok, Trent, Heather and I will be on the show, We can only pick one more "She said.

"Now, Back off. I was leading." She pushed Ann Marie away." As she said, we can only pick one more so move people. "

For the Bass it was Dj´s turn to audition, he did a number of gracefully dancing with a Ribbon, spinning it and twirling it around until he finished.

"Well, at least that´s something." Courtney said,:" Ok, so far we got Dj, Lightning and I . Anyone who hadn´t audition?" Harold was about to say something. "Besides Harold." Harold´s words died in his mouth. "Jo? Jasmine? Sam?"

"I can stay on my feet for Quite a long time." Jo said offering help.

"That would do I guess. "Courtney said.

Dave was in the middle of everyone who was watching him expectantly.

"What? I told you guys I don´t have any real talent. "Dave said. " I can only do this." He grabs a Deodorant and a lighter, he turns the Lighter on and then the Deodorant and a big flame is created, the flame makes everyone dodge and it catches a Bush.

"Right on it." Topher said as he went to grab a fire extintor, He went to the fire with a determinate look on his face and turned off the fire. "Oof, this place suddenly became hot." Topher said and took off his shirt revealing His Attractive body which Six-pack abs. Sammy handed him a Bottle of water and he drank from it. "Oh, I can do some modeling poses If it works."

"Ok, So it´s Ann Marie, Trent, Topher and me." Heather said. "Any objections?"

She asked and the team made negative gestures to indicate they were okay with the choices; some were staring at Topher while doing that.

"Lindsay, report. " Heather said through the Walkie Talkie.

"I am here." Lindsay said. "Nothing interesting has happened. "She said bored. Sadie appeared to be bored as well. Mike then goes inside his cabin. "Wait, the target is moving." She then began to think. "It´s bad that I used the word target?"

"Maybe" Sadie said unsure. "I´ll distract him you go inside the cabin."

"All right." Lindsay said

"I don´t care, just follow him already." Heather said annoyed.

"Hi, Mike." Sadie said intercepting him.

"Err, Hi?" Mike said confused. "Not that I mind but why are we talking? We don´t usually hung out."

"Well, I thought that it would be nice to make a new friend." Sadie said watching over Mike´s shoulder to see if Lindsay has got into the cabin.

"Ok then, what do you want to talk about?" Mike asked still confused but nonetheless accepting Sadie´s intention of being his friend.

Sadie then saw that Lindsay got in the cabin.

"Why don´t we talk tomorrow?" Sadie asked and left.

"Ok…." Mike said and looked warily as Sadie left but then shrugged and went to his cabin

Lindsay Hided under a Bed and waited for Mike to arrive.

Lindsay was bored until something happened; she put The Walkie Talkie so Heather could hear it.

From the Other end, Heather watched intently.

"Oh no-"Mike said once the camera made a zoom on him. His shirt ripped and he gasped. "Yo, I can finally be out again." Mike´s new personality said as his Hair is gelled backwards and he removes his shirt.

"Well that´s interesting." Lindsay said Watching Mike´s or in this case Vito´s abs.

"It´ such Burden being inside there." Vito said and then he gasped.

"Come on it´ s not so bad." Svetlana. "Be glad we exist in the mind of a Sane person."

"Pff, Sane Right." Vito said taking control.

Vito gasped this time and Chester was in control.

"Oh biscuits! Why do you have to be always fighting?" Chester said. "You know that if you keep fighting like that you will give Mike a headache."

Vito was in control now. "Like you are one to talk, all you do is grumble. I at least can make Mike date one of the hot girls in the Island that makes me wonder…. Where is That Ann Marie chick?"

Svetlana was in control. "Oh, no you won´t. you know Mike has a crush on Trent."

"Pff whatever." Vito said.

"We should write this down on the Notebook, I mean, there we write everything we do and Mike then checks". Svetlana said.

Meanwhile one cockroach managed to crawl into her skin making the girl want to scream but she managed not to.

"I am not writing on a stupid diary." Vito said once he is in lead.

"It´s not a diary you fool." Chester countered back." It´s more like a Memory book."

"A Diary." Vito deadpanned.

"Just write in it." Chester finally said and He sat to write what happened today, then Svetlana and Vito did the same. Mike then appeared to be in control.

"Huh?" He asked, then shrugged and walked away.

Back to Lindsay she is full covered with Cockroaches once she heard Mike getting away she got out of the bed and began to shake the Cockroaches off trying not to Get too much attention..

"Ok, You have to get that Diary." Heather said.

"Not that is not a Diary?" Lindsay asked confused.

"Whatever" Heather said rolling her eyes. "Just get it."

Lindsay found the Memory book quiet easily since it was under Mike´s pillow.

"Found it." Lindsay said.

"Yes!" Heather said. "He is so dead." She added with an evil smirk.

Ann Marie watched as she said that. "Who is so dead?"

"Well, not you obviously. Otherwise you wouldn´t be here talking to be." Heather said.

"What are you up for?" Ann Marie asked.

"Well, just thinking of who I am going to vote off if we lose." Heather said which was technically true.

"You can drop that since there´s no way we ain´t gonna win this Challenge. Not with me around at least. "Ann Marie said.

"So you are saying we can just relay on you for our winning?" Heather asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, I said that." Ann Marie remarked.

"Ok, then I guess I can change my act. " Heather said. "I was going to what I auditioned for but I just found a…. let´s say more interesting thing to do." She smirked.

Ann Marie just watched her confused and then shrugged. "Sure, whatever. Do what you please."

The Teams were getting ready for their acts. We are shown the Killer Bass´s side as they are shown practicing.

Courtney is playing her violin very concentrated.

"So, how long can you stay on your feet?" Sammy asked.

"20 minutes, give or take." Jo said as If it was nothing.

"That´s physically impossible" Cameron said.

B nodded from behind Cameron.

"Oh yeah? You want to bet?" Jo asked.

"Sha-bring it on. " Lightning said and he put some money on the table.

Cameron did the same and B added a Bar of Chocolate.

"It´s done." Jo said and then went to stand on her feet. She decided to stay still since she knew moving around while doing this is stupid.

"And.. counting." Cameron said starting a chronometer.

Now we are shown the inside of the girl Gopher´s cabins and Heather, Lindsay and Sadie are inside of it.

They are sited in Sadie´s bed and Heather is in the middle while Sadie and Lindsay are respectively on Heather´s left and right.

"Ok." Heather said and opened it. The girls began to read and despite only having read for a few seconds they got their eyes wide. "So that´s why he does those acts. I guess I shouldn´t call them acts anymore.

"I don´t get it, why does Matt act?" Lindsay said.

Sadie whispered the answer to Lindsay´s question to her ear.

Lindsay gasped in realization.

"Are you going to Do it? I mean. Are you going to read this diary?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, I mean. That´s the idea of why I snatched it in the first place." Heather said.

"Why I Snatched it." Lindsay remembered Heather.

"Yeah, that." Heather.

"I am sorry, I can´t be a part of this." Sadie said. "I won´t be part of an Alliance who get on the bad side of people. I am not going to expose you but I won´t be a part of this anymore."

"Seriously?" Heather asked. "Fine, whatever. Just know you can´t be our friend anymore"

"She can´t?" Lindsay asked.

"No, she can´t" Heather said. "You can´t be friends of an ex-alliance member."

"Oh, Sorry I guess. "Lindsay said and she actually looked sorry.

"Guess I am sorry too. " Sadie said and walked away.

(Static)

"I want to let people know that I am not just Katie´s friends "Sadie said. "I know that what I said doesn´t seems accurate with the way I acted the last episodes but I think that Know I can at least leave without her. I mean, she is my friend and all but People always think of me as Part of a duo and not part of an individual self. I want to be able to stand on my own and If to do that I have to be away of Heather´s alliance and cut my friendship with Lindsay. "She then seemed to doubt but then grew a determinate face. "Then be it that way."

(Static)

Time skip

Jo was still on her hands but after a few seconds she didn't managed to do it any longer. "Sorry, that was a Warm-up. I´ll do it better in the Talent show."

"All Right." "Fine with me." Were some of the responses that came from her Team?

"You´re sure you´ll be fine? You look a little green." Harold said. "I can always try..."

"I´m fine." Jo abruptly said shutting Harold up. Her face was another different story since she did indeed not looked very well.

It was almost show time and both teams were getting ready.

Trent was playing his guitar; Heather was on her Ballet outfit DJ on went to speak with Trent.

"So, what are you playing?" Mike asked, Trent stopped playing and smiled him.

"An original song, I hope people will like it." Trent said.

"I´m sure they will" Mike said.

"Oh, Trent I´ll be careful when you speak to Mike." Heather said coming closer to the boys. "You won´t know who is going to be in control."

"What´s that supposed to mean'" Trent asked but Mike gulped.

"Oh, you´re about to find out." Heather said smirking and went to practice to somewhere else.

(Static)

"What a bunch of losers." Heather said. "It´s so easy it´s almost not fun. …. Almost. "She smiled in a smug way in the end.

(Static)

"IT´s the TDI contest extravaganza." Chris announced as an image of the two Team logos are shown facing each other. "Welcome, to the very first camp Wawanakwa Talent contest." There is a Zoom in Chris´s face." Where 8 campers will showcase their mad skills and Hope-fully don´t try to humiliate themselves."

"First on the Screaming Gophers is… Topher." Chris announced as the Gopher´s clapped and the young man came into the scene.

"Are you ready for more Topher experience?" Topher said and a spot light surrounded him.

Modeling music began to play and Topher began to do some poses, he got his hands resting on the back of his head and went to one side and then another. He then blew a kiss to the audience, the Poses continued and then he was shown on a chair he let his head fall back and then pulled from a rope and water fell on him. He then went back to stand with his hair wet and smiled to the camera and a small bright light coming from his teeth.

"Alright, I don´t know what was that but Daaang, you got some moves. " Chris said putting an arm around Topher´s shoulder.

He got 6 points from Chef.

"First up for the Killer Bass, Make some noise for the big guy. Dj" Chris said and Dj came into scene.

Dj arrived on the scene doing a graceful jump and moving his pink ribbon. A few moves later he twirled the ribbon on the air but he got his feet's tied up with the Ribbon which made him fall, the Killer Bass´s members gasped. Dj was trying to get up with his feet's still tied up and he managed to undo the Tied up ribbon but it fell loosely on his face.

"Tainting and yet Masculine. " Chris said. "Let´s see what Grand Master Chef thinks." Chris said and It is shown only Two green lights to appear on the Chef-Mo-metor. "Not much. " Chris said to the camera.

"So, with two down and 6 to go and the Screaming Gophers, Screaming ahead. "Chris said. "Let´s meet, Trent. Take it away my bro." The host said getting away from the stage as the camera zooms on Trent with his guitar sited.

"This one goes out to someone special here at camp." Trent said. "They say that we only got summer." Trent began to sing. "And I say that´s really a Bummer."

"But we´ll swim in the sun and have lots of fun. "Trent continued singing. "It´ll just be the two of us." He looked at the audience.

Mike Goofily smiled and rested his head on his palms while resting his elbows on his knees.

"Nothing to do, just hang. So let me say only this." Trent was about to end his song. "Steak around, for just one kiss." And He ended it.

"Nice work, I´m liking your stile dude. "Chris congratulated Trent and 8 green lights are shown on the Chef-Mo-meter. "And so does, Grand Master Chef. Alright, quit stealing my stage buddy." Chris said and pushed Trent away from the stage.

"Three down and 5 to go." Chris said. "And the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far. " He smiled at that. "Let´s hear it for Lightning."

"Sha-yea, I´ll show those Losers who is the best." Lightning said and arrived on the stage.

The music began to play and Lightning began to dance, he did some Top Rock moves as he began to move cross his legs in front and from behind. Then he went to the ground and began to do some Foot wear movements as he was spinning while crossing his legs in different angels using his hands as support sometimes then while doing the Foot wear movements he did a classic move, the Six steps and he did it with ease. Then did a Freeze as he Kept his body in the air with one hand and crossed his legs in the air and then finally he got on his feet and stopped dancing.

Both Teams were clapping. The Chef-Mo-Meter showed 7 green lights.

"What great moves dude." Chef said." And you just scored 7 more points to your team. .

"That´s how it´s done." Lightning said smiling in victory.

"Now, up for the Gophers it´s Heather." Chris said and the Gopher´s clapped

"Originally I was going to Dance for you , but Thanks to some reassurance that we are going to win I decided to Celebrate our Team Moral with some collaboration." Heather said as she took Mike´s memory book from her Too. " .

"Oh no." Mike said recognizing his book.

"So with words by Mike. Chester , Svetlana and Vito.. Performed by me." Heather opened the book. You are going to understand Why I mentioned Mike´s ´Characters´, now.. Enjoy. "She cleared her throat.

"He is So cool." Heather "But I don´t know if he could handle my MPD." She read and everyone gasped. Mike looked like he wanted to get out of there since he appeared to have some tears coming from his eyes.

Heather then cleared his throat again." Oh you young Lads always not thinking straight. "She said presumably imitating Chester. " I think is cute that he has this crush" She said on a Russian accent imitating Svetlana. "And I am glad he had a crush on someone who plays guitar." She continued in the Russian accent. She cleared her throat again. "That´s would be all, thank you."

Once she was finished Mike flew away from the place.

"What´s MPD again?" Lindsay asked confused.

"That was really mean." Courtney said.

"Yeah, I mean. Not even us would go as far to do that to each other." Jo said next to Courtney.

Sadie Frowned at Heather actions, it seemed she did the right thing when the left the alliance.

Sammy looked sadly at the point where Mike left; she knew what it was like having her secrets revealed. She watched Trent and knew he wanted to go where Mike was so she approached him.

"Hey, Want to go to find Mike after this challenge ends?" Sammy asked Trent.

"Yeah." Trent almost immediately answered her.

Heather only got 2 points.

"Well, now up for the Bass is Jo." Chris said and then we got a look back on where Courtney and Jo are. Jo´s stomach grumbled.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Courtney asked. "You know if we lose this challenge I am going to vote for you right?".

"Yeesh, thanks for the vote of confidence." Jo said rolling her eyes. "And yes I can, A little stomach pain isn´t going to stop me."

Jo went to the stage and got on her hands, a few minutes go on and her Cheeks bulged. She gulped her vomit. She burped then.

"Eww-"Dave said hearing her Burp.

She continued burping and then Vomit came from her mouth. The other campers gaged in disgust.

Jo then Shot Vomit unintentionally to Dave. and

Dave looked like he was about to hyperventilate. "Get it off, get it off. "He said desperately.

Dawn and DJ were the next ones hit Dawn sighed.

"I saw this coming." The girl said.

Jo´s hand then got slipped in the vomit and she fell to the Floor.

Chris went to the stage covering his nose "Clean up in halls 9, 5, 4, and 6 "he said trying to avoid the vomit. "In the meantime, We´ll take a short break to clean this up"

A Short ad is shown.

(Static)

"I don´t care what Courtney says." Jo said in the confessional "I am not going to go home if we lose."

(Static)

"Welcome back to the TDI challenge extravaganza. "Chris said. "Ok, so in a strange turn of events Bridgette managed to register 3 Thumbs up from Grand Master Chef" He said giving Thumbs up. "But, it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers. Who hold the lead with Trent's love song.

"So, without further delay, here she is for the leaders. " Chris said. "And their last act, Ann Marie"

Ann Marie cleared her throat as she was going to the stage. "I-I-I-I" She began to sing so Out of tone it made some of the campers cringe. "A-a-a-a-m-m-m" She continued. "T-t-t-t-h-h-h-e-e-e." At this point most of the campers were covering their ears. "Beeeeeest.-"With the voice was so bad it broke Cameron´s glasses as well as the camera that was filming the hole thing.

"Alright." Chris said checking if his ear was alright. "That just got 1 point for the Gophers, Can Courtney´s violin win this challenge for the Bass? "

"Ok wish me luck." Courtney said.

Jo still looked pretty shacked. "Good, Lu-"she couldn´t finish her phrase as vomit came from her mouth to Courtney covering the girl in vomit.

"Ahhhh" Courtney screamed in disgust. "What can we do know? I can´t go up to the stage like this." She gestured herself. "I need to take a shower." But then took breath and tried to relax herself. "What can the other do?" she looked at the others who were in the Backstage with her.

"Unless you count Playing Video Games as A Talent I got nothing." Sam said.

"I am a great survivalist but I don´t think that works here." Jasmine said.

"I Don´t think Cameron has any talent." Jo said.

"Hey." Cameron tried to defend himself." It´s true."

"And Dawn is covered in Vomit too." Sam added.

"What do we do?" Courtney asked desperate. "

"Could you guys, you know. Hurry up a bit. "Chris said.

"We´ll just need a bit more of time." Courtney said.

Chris frowned. "Fine."

Then the girls looked at Harold. "What can you do?"

"I can play the Keyboard" Harold said.

"Really? Why didn´t you said so?" Jo asked.

"You didn´t gave me a chance." Harold asked. The girls looked ashamed but then Courtney looked up.

"Look, I might have not been the best at this kind of stuff." Jo began to say. "But I am sorry."

"Go get your Keyboard and stat playing." Courtney said. "You can do it Harold." She looked at herself. "I am going to shower myself.

After a few minutes, Harold was with his keyboard on the stage and Courtney seemed to be back as well.

Harold then scratched his fingers and began to play.

He then began to play Axel F song and he did it with ease surprising everyone, while he was playing he moved from place to place of the keyboard to add some movement effect, The campers were either bobbing their heads and some were even dancing, then Harold continued and played the Popcorn song and by this point everyone was dancing and cheering. Once he finished he said "Booyah!" and stopped touching the keyboard.

The Teams started to cheer for him, some were still shocked at first but then they cheered as well.

"Wicked keyboard style dude. "Chris said and the Chef-Mo-Meter showed all of the green lights. "And look it out, Grand Master Chef has declared his winner. Even though they held his league, the Screaming Gophers had been strapped by the Killer bass."

"Yeah", "That was Awesome." "Dude you were great." The Killer Bass said this kind of thing as they lifted Harold in the air to celebrate.

"And as, for the screaming Gophers. Take your favorite loser." And I´ll see you at the bonfire." Chris said.

(Static)

"Guess I am a celebrity know that I won the Talent Contest. "Harold said as he ate a chip from the Bag of chips he is holding. "People at home will want my Autograph and all that kind of stuff.

(Static)

"Ok, it might have not been that easy to convince people to vote Ann Marie out." Heather said. "But once I told them that thanks to her I did what I did they were pretty mad at her, it helped she sucked at the Talent Contest." She said. "I needed four votes against her, Lindsay was an easy one, and Sammy was surprisingly easy too. Dave is just crazy most of the time and once I forgave to B for not letting him in the Talent show he was easy too."

(Static)

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment." Chris said and we get a shot of the marshmallows already in some camper's hands, "Music." Trent is shown looking for Mike in the Line of the campers and he found him but away from him and Mike looked really sad and afraid to speak with him. "Drama, Buffing. " Jo is shown blushing at that. "There is only one marshmallow left on this plate." Chris said and B is shown to be next to him eating his marshmallow.

"Ann Marie," Chris said. "You reminded us all that looks matter a lot," Ann Marie was shown smiling at that. "And also how polluted the air can be sometimes" Ann Marie frowned at that.

"And Heather." Heather is shown. ""You are full of surprises."

"But revealing a disease out loud and telling the whole world about the crush other people have on someone." Chris said. "Man that is wacked. No kidding that´s really messed up dude.

"Oh, please. Just give me my marshmallow already." Heather said.

"Ann Marie." Chris said. "I personally think this is wrong. But tonight, Hotness just wasn´t enough. The last marshmallow goes to. Heather "Chris said and gave the last marshmallow to the girl. Most of the other campers were glaring her.

"If you think this is going to stay this way." Ann Marie said. "Then you'll have to think twice, I´ll get my revenge."

"Go to the Boat of losers already." Heather said as she rolled her eyes and ate her marshmallow.

Ann Marie went to the Boat of Losers still angry.

(Static)

"If that Ex-friend thinks she´s getting away with this." Sadie said to the camera. "She has another thing coming"

(Static)

"You said you have a Farm of Red Ants with you right?" Sadie asked Harold.

"Yeah.." Harold said dubiously "What For?" He asked curious now.

"Justice:" Sadie simply said.

Harold raised an eyebrow but gave her the Ant Farm anyways.

Brief Time Skip

Heather´s scream can be heard as she is shown running around the camp with Red Ants Crawling all over her body.

"Sweet Dreams. "Sadie is shown smiling in her bed and then closing her eyes and sleeping.

"Mike" Trent said from his bed to Mike who was on the top of their bunk bed. "Are you awake?"

Mike was shown to be asleep but he appeared to be trying not to talk at any cost.

"Could we talk, tomorrow I mean." Trent said. " I couldn't find you after the challenge and in the bonfire you didn´t even spared a glance to me."

Mike bited his lip as if he wanted to talk but at the same time he didn´t.

In the end Trent Sighed defeated. "Just know, that I am here to talk if you want to . " he said and then went to sleep.

Mike then went to sleep again although a bit more late than Trent.

* * *

 **Ok, So I know some of the readers will be pissed with Ann Marie´s elimination but let me explain myslef. First I was thinking on who could be going home here, then I went to watch the Characters audition to get some ideas of dialogues and I saw Ann Marie singing, then I knew she would be the reason the Gophers losed the challenge and because of that, getting her voted off. Then I wanted to built her elimination so that´s why she had those dialogues with Heather in the chapter since I didn´t want this elimination to feel forced like Justin´s in Cannon.**

 **Now, I hope that some things doesn´t feel as forced as I think they kind of are. Like Mike´s Memmory book, that was an excues to having Mike´s MPD revealed this chapter, I first wanted his MPD to be revealed in Phobia Factor by Mike himself but then I thought, Heather´s a bitch and she would do that if she wanted, so I did this instead.**

 **what else.. Oh, Sadie´s confessional, I hope that didn´t felt Out of character for Sadie but I wanted her to be developed here. So She´s now out of Heather´s alliance and she put Harold´s red ant arm on Heather.**

 **Other than that I don´t have much to say, See you next time and don´t forget to , REVIEW; REVIEW; REVIEW**

* * *

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd:** Leonard

 **21st:** Izzy

 **20th:** Dakota

 **19th** : Ann Marie


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

**Heeeeeyyy guys ( If there´s any guy or girl who read this by now) I am so sorry this update came up late. As with the Dodgebrawl chapter I lacked of Ideas to this chapter, and then To think of the way some characters might react. I hope I didn´t made some characters Oc.**

 **Now I´ll answer your review and I´ll try to publish the next chapter at least in three weeks from now.**

 **Fangren:**

Well, I am glad you enjoyed the surprsies, Harold´s Keyboard skills were shown in his Audition tape and I decied to use it as his Way of winning the Talent Contest this time around.

Yep Ann Marie was bound to go home this episode.

And yep too, I probably could have came up with a smoother way but I wanted the truth of Mike´s MPD to get out either this Episode or another close episode. In the end I decided to get it out sooner than later which made me inprovise.

Other than that, thank you for letting a review.

 **TotalDramaFan14:**

Hi there new face.  
I am glad I didn´t upset you with the elimination, I knew some of my readers(again, if there´s still anyone left) Will not get happy with that elimination but at least some of you didn´t got .

Other than that, thank you for reviewing.

 **Here´s a little reminder of who is still in the game**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Mike, Trent, B , Sammy, Sadie, Heather, Dave, Topher and Lindsay.

 **Killer Bass:** Jo, Dawn, Harold, Lightning, Cameron, DJ, Sam and Jasmine.

 **Other than that, enjoy the Chapter / Episode**

 **Epsidode 6- The Sucky Outdoors**

"Last time of Total Drama Island" Chris said as always , explaining what happened last episode.

"The logos of both of the Teams were shown facing each other as the first part of the Montage began. " A talent contest brought out the worst in our campers." Chris said as a shot of Dj´s failed act and Jo Barfing Courtney . "It was awesome."

"The Killer Bass struggled to find any talent on their team." Chris said as the shots of the Killer Bass´s audition is shown. "And Jo´s weak stomach , pretty much ruined their Best Act." The Clip of Courtney´s getting barfed was shown.

"Mike, or Chester´s complaining towards Heather reached to a final spot " Chester arguing with Heather can be shown."So Heather swore to make some payback to the guy by reading his memory book in front of the entire camp and international television" He said as the Clip of Heather reading Mike´s memory book is shown. "revealing Mike´s MPD and that he has a crush on someone in the process."

"Heather somehow managed to avoid elimination thanks to Ann Marie´s horrible performance:" The clip of Ann Marie singing and breaking Cameron´s glasses as well as the camera.

"Who will be the next one to walk up this crappy dock" Chris said as he is now on the Shot of the camera. " Find out tonight, in the most dramatic marshmallow ceremony ever!"

"On Total! Drama Island." As he said this the screen faded and the Theme song start to play.

(Intro)

"The episode starts by showing The Sun up in the sky , shinning. Then the camera pans down to show Both Teams at the Campfire pit with Chris in front of them.

"Campers, today´s challenge will taste your outdoors survival skills" Chris said . " I am not gonna lie to you, some of you might not come alive. " many of the campers gaspes and widened their eyes.

"Just joking" He said and chuckled as he made the ´I come in peace´ gesture "All you have to do is spend one night in the woods, everything you need is at your team´s campsite in the forest." He explained as a the camera show some of the Campers reactions. "You just have to find it. " He said as he grabbed two maps out of a Backpack as well as some compasses.

He threw them and Heather grabbed them for the Screaming Gophers, Jo grabbed them for the Killer Bass which made Courtney frown.

"Oh, and watch out for Bears "Chris warned them . "lost a couple of interns in pre-production" as he said this Courtney snatched the map and Compass from Jo´s hands.

""First team back for breakfast wins invincibility." Chris said and the campers started to stand up just as he blew an air horn.

"Well of you go" The Host said.

"Did the guy said there were bears?" Lightning asked for confirmation.

"What about the bacterias?, or the poisonous plants. There might be Poison Ivy and I think I am allergic to that "Dave said about to panic.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Everyone is allergic to poison Ivy." She said.

(time skip)

With the Screaming Gophers

"Mike, wait" Trent said to the Guy who was walking with his head down .

"Can I walk with you" The musician asked and Mike looked at him .

"I, am not sure." Mike said.

"If this is about the Thing that happened yesterday" Trent began to said but was cut off because Mike walked away without saying a word.

(time skip)

With the Killer Bass/

"Woah, Harold check this out" Cameron said as he saw a bush.

"Blue berries" The Dweeb said." It´s been a while since I ate some of those.

"Let´s grab some, we could share them with the rest of the team." Cameron said

"Good thinking." Harold complimented and then he and Cameron grabbed blueberries and went to catch up with the team.

(Static)

"Ok, SO I have never had blueberries before ." Cameron said as he grabbed one of the blueberries from his pocket. "They are great." He beamed.

(Static)

With the Screaming Gophers.

"He is so the next one to leave." Heather said scratching her arm.

"Who ?" Lindsay asked confused as she was shown walking along with Trent and Sammy

"Who do you think?" Heather said as she looked at Mike who was walking in front of them. "Mike and his bunch of weirdoes."

"what for?" Trent asked angrily.

"He dumped Harold´s red ant farm in my bed last night." Heather said.

"How are you so sure he was the one?" Trent asked. "For all you know another girl from Your Cabin could have done it." He explained. "Don´t you have enemies?"

"Apart from the entire camp?" Heather asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean if you didn't form any direct enemies in the last couple of days." Trent asked.

Heather thought about it and gasped in realization. "She is so dead." She said angry.

Mike was walking alone and Sadie approached to him and bioted her lip.

(Static

"Ok, I am so ashamed of myself because I helped Heather by stealing hi Memory Book." Saide said. "And he seemd pleased to have someone to talk to when I approached to him last time." She sighed." The least I can do is being his friend."

(Static)

"Hey there" Sadie said to Mike who looked at her.

"Hey" He said with a small smile but he then frowned . "Aren´t you one of Heather´s bodyguards?" "Who ? Me?" Sadie asked . "After what she did to you? No chance" She said,

"Well, it´s good you have some sense of morality after all." Mike said snorting. "I know that you were trying to distract me the other day"

"What? I wasn´t " Sadie began to say but eventually sighed." Yes I was, And I am sorry."

"Well saying sorry doesn´t fix it "Mike said. "You know how hard it is to try and pretend that I am normal so people won´t get freaked out by my MPS". He said in anger. " I was laughed at and bullied at my old school. " He said.

Sadie looked down in shame.

"Now it´s even worst with All of the people who watch this stuff knowing about my MPD" Mike said angrily. "So forgive me if I don't forgive you that easy." He said and walked away from her.

"YOU!" Heather called angry to Sadie who turned to see who was calling her and frowned. "Did you put Harold´s red ants farm in my bed ?" She asked.

"Maybe" Sadie said with a pleased glint in her eyes." Why? Did you liked it?" She asked.

"If we lose this challenge you are so going home" Heather said and walked past her.

Sadie frowned, Wait. Where are the others?" Sadie asked once she looked around.

"What? They are.." Heather began to say but as she looked around she noticed there was no one but the two of them. "Oh you got to be kidding me " She said.

"Oh, this is just like the time Katie and I got lost in the mall" Sadie began to tell a story only to be cut by Heather.

"You know what, I don´t care?" The Queen Bee silenced Sadie which made the other girl frown." Right now we have to find a way to meet the rest of the team. " She said and began to think.

"You think that If we call them they will appear?" Sadie /br /"What do you think they are? " Heather asked. " Now follow me, I have a great sense of localization. " She said.

(Time skip)

"Um, girls:" Jasmine called uncertainly as Jo and Courtney were fighting for the map." Maybe we should.."

"Let go" "No way" Were some of the sthings they were saying as they struggled to get a hold of the map.

Jasmine frowned and went to grab the map.

"Hey" Courtney and Jo said in unison.

"Look, we might have got lucky last challenge but we can´t get lazy." Jasmine said. "I don´t want to loose this challenge just because the two of you were to busy arguing."

"She started" They both said like little childs.

"I don´t care, I am going to lead this challenge. Deal?" Jasmine asked with comfiration and irritation at the same time, Jo and Courtney nodded. "anyone wants to say anything?"

The rest of the team decided to stay with their mouth shut.

"Good " Jasmine said and went to read the map." It says we are supposed to find our own food " She then began to think. "Who wants to go foraging with me?" she asked.

"I wouldn´t mind" Dawn said ." But Cameron and Harold already fouind food.

The two mentioned boys gave her a strange look.

"Did you guys?" Jasmine asked.

"Um, yeah,. We were about to say it but Dawn got ahead of us." Harold said as he showed the Blueberries.

The rest of the team mad sounds of approval.

"But we do still need to eat something other than blueberries, me and Dawn will go fishing. The rest of you can stay here and rest" Jasmine said.

"If you think Lightning is going to be under your leadership then you are wrong." Lightning said. "Lightning´s a team of his own.

"Then why haven´t you complained the times were Jo and Courtney were leading" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because Lighnitng might be good at a lot of things but finding talents is not one of them "Lightnign said. "But survival is "

Jasmine frowned.

"I´ll take care of him." Courtney called.

"Good" Jasmine said and she and Dawn went to fish.

(Time skip)

As time passed Heather and Sadie are shown walking.

"You are bad at this , aren´t you?" Sadie asked.

""Oh hush, is not like you could have done it any better" Heather counter backed. "Who gets lost in the Mall."

"I was little" Sadie defending herself.

"Seven is not so little "Heather said as they continued walking. "Plus, answering your early question, the trees all look the same"

"Why did I let myself talk to you "Sadie said sighting.

"This would have never happened if you stayed on the alliance." Heather angrily said walking away from her.

All Sadie did was roll her eyes.

(time skip)

"Who will go to find fish?" Sammy asked.

"Well if someone gave me a fedora I could try." Mike said.

"Why? Oh, does another personality show up when you do that?" Topher deduced.

"Um, yeah. But I doubt we will found one here" Mike said rather awkward. " or a Fishing Rod for that matter."

B thought for a moment and then an idea came to his mind. He Fond a piece of bamboo cane that measured between 2.5 and 3 m (8 and 10 ft) and had a diameter of 2.5 to 5 cm (1 to 2 in) and cut it into the base. He then Used a small sharp knife that he got from his coat to trim any leaf or protuberance, carving as close to the body of the cane as possible. After that he dried the a piece of rope around the narrow end of the cane and let it hang from the ceiling. He then Added the fishing line. After that he Added a hook to the end of the line, along with a float and a split fishing lead. After a few more things he got a Fishing Rod

Everyone was left with their mouth open

"Woah" Trent said astounded

(Static)

B did a finger pistol to the camera.

(Static)

B pointed to Dave and Himself, then he went walking.

"What was he trying to sat?" Dave asked"

"I think he wants you to go fishing with him. " Sammy said deducing .

"What! No way" Dave said. " what if the fish has something that Makes me sick"

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Just go dude"

Dave thought for amoment, if he didn´t do this then he could go home if they lost the challenge. "Fine" He said and went to help B.

(time skip)

Meanwhile with the Killer Bass .

"The Team had made a campfire pit.

"Where are they " Jo complained holding her stomach in pain.

"Ugh, I think my stomach is eating itself" Courtney said

"This wouldn´t have happened if Lightning was in the lad o fishing" Lightning said

"Here we are "Jasmine said in a triumphal way

"But we should prepare this fishes soon, "Dawn said " I see some disasters coming."

"Ok… ignoring that, let´s start with the fish "Jo said .

(Time Skip)

It was now night time and the focus was once again Sadie and Heather.

"At least I least I rule the school back in my home." Heather said.

"Oh yeah, because that totally impresses me." Sadie said.

"Really? Well it should. You are really not at the top of the food chain in your high school based in your looks "Heather said.

"The only thing you are good at is bossing. " Sadie said.

"And the only thing you are good at is following rules" Heather said. "Oh wait, you aren´t good at that either."

Some squirrels were watching the fight.

"hadn´t you thought that maybe you suck as a leader." Sadie asked and A Squirrel imitated her moves.

"if it were for me you would be out of this show already" Another squirrel who was on the tree with the previous squirrel imitated Heather and then the two Squirrels made Sounds as if they were laughing.

(Static)

"Ugh, how did I end up with her" Heather said in anger and slapped her forehead. "Ok, alm down Heather, you just need to survive this and then she´ll be gone," She then began to think. "Oh, great now I sound like Lightning".

(Static)

(Time Skip)

With the Killer Bass again, it was night and the teams had started to make the fire and others were putting up the Tents.

Sam sighed as he was putting the Tent.

"Hey, you are ok Mate?" Jasmine asked Sam which took the Gamer boy by surprise.

"What? Oh, I just miss Dakota, that´s all" Sam said sadly.

"Well, "Jasmine began to say and tried to find kind words. "She…. Um, I am sure she is missing you too."

"Thank Jasmine" Sam said. "You know, behind that Rough exterior of yours, you are quite a nice Girl"

"Thanks." Jasmine said smiling in appreciation.

(Static )

"Back at home many People are intimidated by my Height and Attitude " Jasmine said. "I am glad someone here isn´t intimidated by that."

(Static)

"Hey guys, I went to get more food. But look what I found " Dj said as he walked to the rest of the group with a Bunny in his arms and patted it.

"Are you suggesting we eat Rabbit?"" Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I think they are editable enough" Cameron said trying to remember.

DJ backed away in a protective way. "This is my new pet, I am calling it Bunny."

"Well at least we have the Fish" Courtney said sighting.

(Time Skip)

The Screaming Gophers were all sited around the Campfire Pit they made.

Then there is some rustling in the bushes.

"Hey, what´s that noise?" Sammy asked.

"And then the Screaming Gophers found themselves in a moment of tension:" Topher said. "Could the sound be made by a bare, it will be known in no time. "He said as if narrating.

Then as if having been called, a bear approached to the team.

"Huh knew, I was right." Topher said grinning happy but terrified at the same time.

"Quick, let´s go to the trees." Trent said and B , Mike, Topher, Sammy, Lindsay and him went to the trees to get away from the bear.

(Time Skip)

An owl can be heard in the distance.

"So, Jasmine. You are great at this survival stuff right?" Sam said as the team were sitted around the campfire pit.

"Yep, I grew up in Australia and I had to learn how to survive there" Jasmine said. "It´s not for the weak of heart.

"Pshh, "Jo said crossing her arms. "Living in the poor streets of where I came from isn´t easy either.

"Want me to do palm reading'?" Dawn asked interrupting everyone thoughts.

"Err, sure." Sam said and extended his palm.

"Your real love will appear in the most unexpected way" Dawn said in a mysterious tone.

"Huh, I don´t know if that´s reassuring or not.

"Oh oh Lightning next "The Jock said.

"You´ll get pretty far but ultimately, you´ll be the reason of your own failure. " Dawn said.

"Yeah right" Lightning said in a disbelieving voice. "If you think that Lightning will be defeated at anything then your Palm reading ain't right."

Dawn merely shrugged. "I only did what you wanted

(Time Skip)

Back with the Gophers

They were in the Trees, with the bear growling down.

"What do we do now?" Lindsay asked Trent.

"Don´t look at me, I only improvised." Trent said defending himself.

"Where are Holly and Sandy¡?" Lindsay said.

"They been out for a while" Sammy said terrified for the girls.

B then made some hand gestures to the bear.

"You are saying the might have been eaten by the bear?" Mike asked in panic now and Chester took control. "Stupid Host who didn´t gave us anything to defend ourselves."

Just then, B´s branch began to make some noises and the big guy ended up on the ground.

The Bear was getting close.

"And B is facing The Bear, Man vs Nature who is going to be the winner of this encounter?" Topher said in a narrating voice.

"Shut it!" Mike, Trent, Sammy and Lindsay said which made Topher shut his mouth.

The attention is back again to B as he is backing away from the Bear.

B covered his eyes as he made a soundless scream

"Hey are you ok "a Familiar voice can be heard from the Bear as it smiled.

"Did that Big Bear just talked?" Chester asked.

The bear took its head off to reveal that it was the former eliminated TDI contestant Izzy, and she was grinning.

"Ok, I am so confused." Lindsay said.

"Why do I feel like this is some Scooby Doo moment? " Trent asked no one in particular.

"And it turns out it was all Izzy´s planning" Topher said continuing narrating. "Ok, ok. I won´t do it again, much." He said once he saw the look on his teammates face.

Izzy began to laugh..

(Static)

"Izzy was still chuckling with her Bear costume still on. "Oh, that was so funny. I was all Aaaarrrghh" She said imitating her ear sounds. "And they were all, Oh we are going to die."

(Static)

"Want to stay with us?" Trent asked.

"Oh no, I am still on the run remember? " Izzy said and started to run. "See you next time" And then she went into the goods.

The other members of the team shrugged.

(Time Skip)

"Hey, here is the tree with the fork. That´s good isn´t it?" Sadie asked Heather.

"No, this just means we had been walking in a giant circle." Heather said irritated.

Then there is a howl of a wolf and both girl ran scared and screaming until the found a cave

"We should be safe in here" Sadie said catching up breath."

"Y-yeah "Heather said trying to pretend she wasn´t scared.

(Time Skip)

It was now Time to see what the Bass where doing.

It was night time and everyone was on the Tent. Some were sleeping but others were still awake.

"Oh, got to pee." Cameron said. "But I don´t know if it´s safe out there.

"Yeah, me neither" Dj said to the guy and showing that he had peed in a Jar.

Cameron made a slightly disgusted face and then gulped. He decided to give it a go, and went outside.

p"Well, so far so good. " He said as he went to the woods and then some rustling and growling came from the bushes.

"Oh god," Cameron said as he started to back away. "Wait, maybe is one of the interns trying t scare me." He said thinking to himself and went to the bear, he tried to get the head out of the bear costume but instead he got a very real piece of Bear hair.

"Oh, it is a real bear" He said as the Bear angrily put the Hair back in the Bare space that was left.

It then growled and lunged after Cameron, the only thing left from the boy to hear were his screams.

(Time Skip)

In the Screaming Gophers Tent, Mike had unconsciously moved closer to Trent while sleeping. He woke up and found himself in this situation. "Oh, I am sorry"" He said and tried to get away.

"Hey relax." Trent whispered. "It´s a cold night, we should warm each other up "

"But, what about" Mike continued to say only to be interrupted by Trent.

"Look, I don´t care if you have Multiple Personalities" Trent said. "That will not stop me from liking you, ok?" He said looking at Mike in the eyes which made the other boy blush a little.

"As a friend?" He asked.

"and a bit more. " Trent said giving the boy a small smile.

"Alright." Mike then went and snuggled up a bit with Trent and fell asleep.

(Time Skip)

"Owe" Cameron said crawling to the Bass´s Tent but still far from it. "it can´t get any worse. "

ust then rain starts to fall. Cameron simply sighs and laid his head defeated in the ground.

(Time skip)

A brief scene of Heather and Sadie in the cave while is raining outside is shown then.

(Time skip)

it´s now day time and the Killer Bass are awaking.

"Rise and shine everybody "Jasmine said.

Jo yawned and looked around. "Hey, were is Four eyes?" She asked for Cameron.

"He said he wanted to pee" DJ said remembering their conversation.

"He never came back though "Dawn said as a matter of fact. "In fact, I am pretty sure he is not well right now."

"Well we can´t afford losing this challenge." Jo said.

"Are you suggesting letting a team mate here in the forest by himself?" Jasmine asked angry.

"Hey, that little girl had it coming; the bears probably ate her anyways." Lightning said without remorse.

"Jasmine" Courtney said putting a hand in the girl´ shoulder. "As much as it pains me, we have to keep going."

"Jasmine thought about it for a moment but eventually sighed. "Ok, but after the challenge we are going back here to find him."

She was met with words of agreement and then the Gophers found themselves running to the Camp.

(Time skip)

With the Screaming Gopher.

Mike awaked in Trent´s chest and smiled at that, snuggling closer.

"Oh Crap," Topher said. "We woke up late, let´s go guys" He said and the rest of the Team , who was still awaking, started running to the camp.

(Time Skip)

"Move you Snail or we are going to lose." Heather´s order was shown as then the two girls running to the camp were shown as well.

(Time Skip)

At the campfire pit, Chris was waiting and checking the hour on his clock.

The Killer Bass first than the Gophers.

"Oh no, we lost." Sammy said and the entire team looked down.

"Wait, it seems that both teams are missing members" Chris said.

"You mean Cameron? He was probably eaten by bears last night." Courtney said .

"I don´t really know where Heather and Sadie are right now." Topher said and shrugged.

"Oh My Gosh, we arrived." Sadie said out of breath.

"Finally" Heather said as if happy that she can be away from Sadie now.

"And the Screaming Gophers wins. Bas, I´ll see you at…." Chris began to say but trailed off as two interns carried the bruised and bloodied body of Cameron to the Campfire pit. "What happened?"

"Bears:" was all that Cameron could say.

The Rest of the campers were looking with concern at cam. Jasmine looked down in shame for not having found him sooner.

"Ok.." Chris said not sure of what to say. "As I said, Bass. Elimination time is tonight."

(Time Skip)

"Well, here is where I would say a speech about marshmallows and your lives here at camp:" Chris said. "But, this time. The Votes do not count "He said and then walked over next to Cameron who was all covered in gauzes and in a wheelchair.

"Tonight, Cameron is going out of the contest because he is unable Do challenges under his circumstances" Chris said and the campers looked sad at this.

"Say your goodbyes." The host said.

"Good by little guy" DJ said and the rest of the campers followed.

"You did well Four eyes" Jo said and we can see Cameron trying to smile at that.

The interns then helped Cameron to get in the Dock of Shame

And that was how the episode ended.

* * *

 **Author´s Note:**

 **Now, about Cameron´s elimination. I didn´t have much planned for him other than Standing up against Jo which he did in the Dodgebrawl episode so I decided to make him be the one getting mauled by a bear. And because of that, no one will get mauled in the Paintball Deer hunter.**

 **Heather and Sadie being the ones lost Was one Idea that I thought could be for some comedy relief**

 **Izzy still being the one in the bears costume made sense to me since… it´s Izzy.**

 **What else, well Mike and Trent´s ship is sailing a bit more faster than Gwent was, I think.**

 **Other than that , see you next time.**

* * *

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd:** Leonard.  
 **21st:** Izzy.  
 **20th:** Dakota.  
 **19th:** Ann Marie.  
 **18Th:** Cameron.


	7. Author Note

Well, hi there. I am sorry for having you guys, if there's anyone still watining for a chapter of this thing, waiting too long for a chapter only to find this. I said to myself that I wouldn't be one of those Authors who put a chapter only for an Author note, well... this Fic is discontinued until I find inspiration again for it, I am going to start a New fic in my Native Language , Spanish, if you want to check it out. It will be about Star vs The Forces Of Evil.

Well, sorry again but, I decied it, maybe... in a few months I'll make the Phobia Factor Chapter and continue this thing, but until then. See you guys ;


End file.
